


Into The Night

by NiaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, SanSan - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: ASoIaF, Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Emotional Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Go on! Give it a read!, Insecurities, Little bit of Jorah and Dany, Littlefinger - Freeform, Modern AU, Petyr Baelish - Freeform, Petyr Baelish is His Own Warning, Petyr and Sansa together but for how long;), Prostitution, Ramsay Bolton - Freeform, Ramsay Bolton is his own warning also, Sandor Clegane - Freeform, Sandor be watching his girl, Sansa - Freeform, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Sansa is so unlucky in love, Slow Burn, Stripper, WIP, Work In Progress, a song of ice and fire - Freeform, age gap, brothel, friend, friends - Freeform, sansan, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaStark/pseuds/NiaStark
Summary: (Modern Sansa/Sandor AU - Slowburn)Sansa finally escapes into the night from her abusive boyfriend Ramsay. Her friend Petyr let’s her stay with him, living and working at his brothel too keep her safe from Ramsay ever finding her again, and with The Hound as the security, Sansa is sure to be safe...- Slowburn Sansan💞
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Sansa and Sandor, Sansa and The Hound - Relationship, The Hound and Sansa
Comments: 35
Kudos: 32





	1. Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my second fic! I had a blast writing ‘The Move’ which is now completed, I’m so excited to begin this new story it’s been an idea that I’ve been excited too write about for a while now, so please enjoy!😁

Sansa ran from their apartment and out into the pouring rain, she didn’t stop, she just kept running. Even in her bare feet, she kept on running, she didn’t care, she just had too get out of there, she had finally had enough of him. 

She cried in utter fear as her legs carried her down the street, panting in desperation, his demanding calls had quietened down, for now... but that didn’t mean she was safe, he was still out there somewhere, her name on his lips, demanding her in the distance. 

Her hair stuck to her face and she could barley see, she turned every corner she could to loose track of him.

Ramsay was the most evil human Sansa had ever met, she considered him the Devil, and being the girlfriend of the Devil was simply hell on earth. He wasn’t always so bad, infact it was his sweetness and charm that won her over in the beginning, he was a real gentleman. But once he got her it was a different story. Ramsay would keep Sansa locked in the apartment for weeks if she ever disobeyed him, refusing to let her out, Sansa would not see her family for months. 

He would be kind one minute and then the next he made her feel worthless, he would slap her for even mentioning the idea of calling her mother. She was terrified every single day, but tonight as she sat in the bedroom, it was her chance too escape, she stuffed a few things into a bag, she didn’t know where she would go as all the buses too Winterfell were done for the night, but anywhere was better than here, but mid packing it all went wrong. 

The apartment door opened. She heard him go into the kitchen, slamming his beers down on the table “where are you Sansa get in here” he sounded angry which was nothing new, she refused too be the target of whatever the next sick game he was about too play, and if he were to enter the room too see her packing, he’d kill her. So she decided to make a run for it, but it was unsuccessful and he caught her by the hair as she ran out the door, “you slut! What are you fucking doing!” he roared. “I’m leaving you!” She screamed, “get back in now, I mean it, you are dead if you leave me” he threatened. She worked her way out from his grasp and slammed the door shut in his face and darted down the apartment stairs, his screams echoed the halls, but she got out into the night a few seconds before him, shutting the front door, giving her a quick few seconds too run out of view from him. 

She couldn’t believe that she actually got past him, she was certain he would catch up with her, but for now he was nowhere to be seen. She had ran a good two miles now, she had no clue where she was, the streets were in darkness with nothing but the light from the public telephone box flickering. Sansa only knew one number, Ramsay’s pal, Petyr. He was always nice too her when he was at their apartment, he knew what Ramsay was like, and often offered Sansa the chance to leave with him, so she always kept his number hidden in her pocket. She didn’t hesitate she ran straight too the phone. She frantically typed the numbers and waited for him to pick up. It felt like the longest 10 seconds of her life. 

“Hello? Who’s calling it’s 2am?” He sounded tired and irritated but she didn’t care. 

“Petyr, it’s Sansa, please please, can you come get me!? It’s Ramsay, I left him and he’s out here chasing me somewhere and I’m scared, I need you to come now, please!” She was shaking and could barley hold the phone still in her hand. 

“Sansa? Yes, tell me where you are” 

“I don’t know, there is a bar called The Tipsy Goose if that helps? and a pizza place called Pepperoni Dudes.” She looked around desperately trying to find some street sign too mark out where she was, she needed out of here and fast. 

“Ah, Pepperoni Dudes, a classic” he laughed “just wait where you are I’ll be there in five or ten minutes” he hung up. She prayed he would get here soon, she got out of the telephone box and stood in the shadows so Ramsay wouldn’t see her. It felt like the longest wait of her life, her heart pounded as she waited for Petyr. 

-

She was shivering in the cold as she saw the headlights come down the road. She had never been so grateful too see a car in her life. She ran straight to the door handle and she threw herself into the front seat next to Petyr. 

“Petyr thank you!” She cried and hugged him tight. “Drive please, if he gets me I don’t know what he’ll do” she shook him urgently. “Okay, we can talk at my house or is there somewhere else I can bring you?” “No Your house is fine, just drive please, we have to go!” She looked out the window as Petyr began too drive, she was so grateful too be departing away from Ramsay and into safety. 

-

She tried too relax in Petyrs sitting room but she could not stop shaking, Petyr looked at her with worry, he sat down next too her “Sansa what happened?” He turned to face her. “Ramsay and I got in a fight again, but I’m okay, it’s over now and I won’t have too see him again” she folded her arms and sat back. Petyr could see there was more to the story so he continued his investigation, “Sansa this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you in a state over him” he looked at her and noticed the bruises scattered on her arms, “look at your arms, what has he done?” Sansa looked down at the marks Ramsay left on her, tears began to form as she thought of the nights events. She broke down, “He hurts me all the time Petyr, all the time. He locks me up and doesn’t let me see anyone, only him, if I disobey him he hits me, spits on me, punches me, slaps me, locks me up in a room, you name it he would do it and tonight I was planning to run back too my family and never see him again, but he came back as I was packing” she sobbed choking on her words, “the look in his eyes.. he wanted too kill me, he told me he would, I always obey him so he was furious, id never been more scared in my life than when he walked in, he grabbed me by the hair as I ran down the stairs but I got out, long enough to give me a chance too loose him” she breathed out heavily, Petyr didn’t know what to say, he looked at her with pure worry. “Sansa, You’re safe now, I’ve always considered Ramsay a good friend, but I’ve always known him too have a bit of a temper, so I’m not all surprised to hear it, I won’t lie to you, I kind of hang around with him so I can keep an eye on you too” he laughed, bringing a small smile to Sansa for just a moment. “You’re safe now, stay here as long as you need” he put a hand on her knee and gave a reassuring smile. “Thank you Petyr you’ve really saved my life tonight”. She cleared the tears off her cheeks and smiled at him. 

-

Sansa went too bed that night in Petyrs spare room, he had a very fancy home she thought. It was a bit too modern for her taste but nonetheless a beautiful place, and she wasn’t complaining, there were much worse places she could be tonight. She found it hard too sleep, her mind continuously on a loop of Ramsay somehow finding her and torturing her for what she did, he could always show up here, he was friends with Petyr. The scenarios raced through her head. Her foot caught on a material under the duvet. She pulled up object and found it was a pair of purple lace underwear. ‘Gross’ she thought. 

She flung them to the corner of the room, clearly Petyr has had a bit of fun in this spare bed with someone. Petyr has been so kind too her tonight, he always was, she found it sweet that he was always watching out for her, she tried to focus on the safety she had as of now and she drifted off to sleep. 

-

“Sansa wake up” She jolted from her sleep, “I hope you like bacon and toast” Petyr smiled at her standing over her bed side with a tray full of breakfast for her. She sat up and quickly trying to shake the sleep “Petyr, how lovely!” She beamed. “It’s no problem at all, how are you feeling today?” He set the tray on her lap, as Sansa remembered the events of the night before, feeling more clear headed about it now she felt rather silly, “I’m so embarrassed about last night, I’m sorry for bringing you into this, Ramsay is your friend, I over reacted, please don’t tell him” “Sansa” he stopped her panic “relax, you done the right thing, Ramsay and I aren’t as close as you think so don’t worry, I won’t tell him a thing!” Sansa smiled, although she was was petrified she didn’t regret leaving Ramsay. 

Petyr sat on the edge of the bed next too her as Sansa dug into her meal. “So what are your plans today Sansa?” “Well I would go back to my family but it’s a Sunday so there’s no buses too Winterfell today, I would of liked too see my family again it’s been so long, but all my stuff is back at my apartment with Ramsay, so I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. My life’s a mess right now I really didn’t think any of this through.. I just knew he was out for a while and he never goes out, so it was my only chance too leave” Petyr reached for her hand and held it “just stay with me Sansa, you’ll be safe here I can go out and buy you a few things” “thank you but it would be best if I just leave tomorrow on the bus, my father could collect my things some other time.” She knew Ramsay would probably set fire to her stuff “I can’t burden you Petyr you’ve already been so kind” he shook his head and leaned closer to her “Sansa let me take care of everything it would be my pleasure to help you out” he looked down at her hand and continued stroking it, she looked down too, she didn’t know what was happening, she felt weird about the closeness but at the same time she didn’t mind it. “thank you” she said quietly, she could feel him slowly getting closer to her, before he stood up “I’ll get dressed and I’ll buy you some new things”. She smiled anxiously as he left the room. 

“What just happened” she whispered to herself. Lying back in the bed feeling bashful, Sansa wondered if they just shared a moment, she felt crazy for thinking that, “he’s just being kind, it’s doesn’t mean he loves me or something” she didn’t know what she was thinking her head was all over the place but the kindness Petyr had shown her made her feel like she mattered and that she wasn’t some worthless slut, in which Ramsay liked to remind her she was daily.


	2. A Pizza Your Heart

Sansa didn’t know what to do with herself today, she had a lot on her mind and she was sick with worry that Ramsay would show up and trail her home with him. She couldn’t wait to go back to her family, but the buses didn’t run on Sundays, but she was happy enough to wait it out with Petyr. In fact she really enjoyed his company. He had been so kind and she knew he wouldn’t mind her staying. 

He made her lunch and supplied her with fresh clothing for the day. She was embarrassed for putting him through all this trouble just for her. But if anything he seemed excited that she was here. 

She lay in her room that night, over thinking everything, if only she could just take her mind of Ramsay. She replayed the horrid memories of the names he would call her and the fear she felt of just living with him, he was truly a monster and she feared the day if ever he found her again. Luckily Petyr entered the room, saving her from spiralling further into her thoughts “Sansa why don’t we watch a film? I’ve ordered a pizza that’ll make you feel better I bet” he beamed as he stood by the door. “That sounds so good right now” she smiled trying to mask the worry on her face, but he could see the facade. 

“Are you alright you seem.. worried” walking towards her hastily, “I’m just thinking about him again, I know I shouldn’t” “Sansa it happened last night of course it’s on your mind, he was cruel to you, but you are okay now, really” he sat next to her. “I know, it’s just.. there is a small chance he could come here and get me again” she gulped. Petyr put his arm around her, stroking her arm softly, “Sansa If I’m here, he won’t get near you, do you hear me?” She looked at him and gave a small smile and nodded, wiping away a small tear. “You’re safe, I promise you, he will never hurt you, you’ll be home soon with your father, he’ll protect you too, now come with me for tonight everything is alright” he stood and led her out the door into the living room. 

She sat on the sofa and told herself she really would be okay and she will get home again tomorrow. Petyr sat next to her and he turned on the television, it was a huge 70 inch, his home really blew her away, it was empty, but filled with lavish items . She was never sure where he worked but he definitely was making some big coins she thought to herself. 

He sat flicking through the channels “I take it you’d like this genre, romance?” He laughed. “I do indeed, if only my real life were like the movies” she sighed and laughed. “It could be you know” he sat back and looked at her. “How could it be?” She laughed, shaking her head in confusion. 

“Your life could be like a movie, you’re just in a bad scene right now but you will get a happy ending, with someone who cares about you” he placed his hand on her knee, “who could care about me? Ramsay told me himself, I’m boring and nobody finds me interesting” she rolled her eyes, she could feel herself getting annoyed about it all over again. “Well he’s lying you’re not boring Sansa, I find you very interesting” “you do?” She turned to look at him. “Yes of course, you’re beautiful and strong” he kept his gaze on her. “You think I’m beautiful?” She raised an eyebrow. “I do” he sat up “I think you’re the most beautiful girl in Westeros” he was leaning closer and closer to her lips “Petyr...” she whispered anxiously against his lips, “it’s okay” he added, before pressing his lips to hers gently. Sansa felt butterflies in her stomach, she didn’t know if she enjoyed the kiss or not, she wouldn’t say she was attracted to Petyr, but she always went for pretty boys and it always turned out nasty, maybe this chance with the older man wouldn’t be such a bad thing, he had his life together, he was caring and sweet and he genuinely cared for her, wasn’t that how it went in the movies? 

Pulling apart from the kiss, the two stared at one another for reassurance, before Sansa kissed him again quickly, he put his arms on her and pulled her close, breaking the kiss when the doorbell rang. Head to head he looked at her lips before slowly leaving to answer the door for the pizza. She sat there dumbfounded at what she just done, her with an older man? Petyr of all people? She felt crazy but he treated her right and she felt like she mattered for once. She sat in thought as Petyr returned, awakening her from her thoughts. “Perfect timing” he laughed. “Yeah ha” she bent over to grab a slice of the pizza he set infront of them. Petyr turned the film on and they ate silently as the movie played. 

She was enjoying her pizza so much that she noticed neither spoke as they were enjoying the food so much. She turned to Petyr, he seemed to not be eating... and he looked looked irritated. Sansa could feel her heart drop, ‘why does he look mad? It’s because I kissed him. I am a fool! How could I ever think I was loveable, stop getting comfortable with people! You’re an idiot’ Sansa panicked, he didn’t speak throughout the movie, not even once, did she do something wrong? She began to feel as though she was with Ramsay and how he would leave her in silence, punishing her for asking what was wrong, she knew she should try make conversation but as she done that with Ramsay it would result in cold silence, as she questioned her sanity. 

She sat as a tear fell silently ‘stop it, stop it, don’t be stupid!’ She scolded herself ‘he can’t see me cry’ but it got too much and her shaky breathing gave her away. “Sansa? are you crying?” He sat up and paused the film and leaned towards her “no!” She said almost too abruptly. “I’m fine, it’s the movie making me sad” she smiled. “Sansa that character just won prom queen, it’s not much to be sad about” he laughed again “come, tell me what’s up” he sat close and wrapped an arm round her. “Petyr I should go” she sobbed. “Why?” He said. “I’m just getting in your way” she tried to stand but he pulled her down beside him “Sansa I’m having a nice night you most certainly aren’t getting in my way, what happened you were fine before?” She looked to him and sighed heavily “I just feel like.. you didn’t like that we kissed, you’ve been quiet during the movie” Petyrs face softened “Sansa” he stroked her cheek and removed the tears, “I’ve just been thinking and I won’t lie, yes the kiss shouldn’t have happened, but I’m not angry at you! I’ve just been rather lost in thought..” “but why should it not have happened? did I do something wrong?” “No, no! It’s just... Ramsay is a friend of mine and I shouldn’t kiss you, you’ve just broken up with him, you’re probably not ready for someone to be kissing you”. Sansa looked down shyly, “But I liked the kiss” she smiled innocently through her tears. 

Petyr tilted her head up to look at him again. “Me too, and I know I shouldn’t, but Ramsay is an awful person and I don’t want to be friends with someone like that. So I guess it doesn’t really matter if I kiss you or not. Sansa, do you mind if I kiss you again?” she smiled as they leaned into a kiss. She felt relieve wash over her and she felt safe once more. 

Sansa went to her bed that night feeling ecstatic. She was so used to walking on eggshells around Ramsay, she felt stupid for thinking Petyr could be the same, he was right Ramsay was just an awful person. The prospect of opening up too someone else and trusting again now sounded possible, maybe it was too soon for a new relationship, but she felt ready to be loved, that’s something she hasn’t had in a long time if ever from a man. 

Petyr came too her room around 3am, “Sansa are you up?” He whispered, “Petyr?” She sat up. He walked in towards her “I couldn’t sleep, I’ve just been thinking about you” “you have?” She smiled “so have I” she giggled. She felt like an excited school girl. “Mind if I sleep with you? no funny business I swear it!” He laughed. Sansa pulled open the duvet and moved over to let him in. 

-

The next day Sansa woke up to find Petyrs face against her neck and his arms holding on too her tight. She smiled and snuggled back into the comfort. She never wanted too leave, never had she felt so loved in her life. But all too soon Petyr began to stir, “good morning” he placed a kiss on her head. Sansa kept her eyes shut, pretending to sleep, she didn’t want to wake up and have him leave her alone. “Wakey wakey” he nudged her “Sansa your bus home is in two hours, you’ve gotta pack up”. 

Home.. she should be happy to be going home to her family, but she wasn’t. Going home meant leaving Petyr and going back to being alone, and having to deal with her thoughts and fears that Ramsay instilled in her. Infact going home meant she would have to start a life that was now unfamiliar to her. Her old town, old friends, having her family around her at all times. That was the old Sansa and she hadn’t been that girl for a few years, since she lived here with Ramsay. It was overwhelming. “Petyr I don’t want to go home” she murmured. “You’ve got too Sansa, you cant stay here, you need your family after all you’ve been through” he pulled her closer to him. “Petyr if I go home, I have to restart my life, I have no direction. But being here with you makes my happy, please can’t you come with me or something?” She looked at him doe eyed. “Sansa, I can’t with my business, I must stay, but we can keep in contact” he smiled. 

“What business do you have anyway?” She asked. “I run a club”. “What kind of club?” “Just a gentlemen’s club” he laughed nervously. “A gentlemen’s club? As in a stripper joint?” “No Sansa, i have beautiful ladies entertain my clients” “entertain how?” She asked feeling rather uncomfortable with how the conversation was going. “They put on shows, they sing and they dance, don’t worry I don’t get involved, I just make a lot of money from it, okay? Now stop worrying about it” Sansa couldn’t say she liked this information at all but she loved him. “What about me?” “Sansa you’re more stunning than any of the girls who work there” he rolled his eyes. “No, I mean I can sing, I could work there and start my new life here and be with you!” “Sansa” “no I mean it! Please I could even clean tables, please all I want is too be with you” Sansa felt silly for sounding so desperate but she really feared having to be alone. “We can’t stay here Sansa Ramsay may come one day.” “Then we can move!” she said sitting up with passion, Petyr remained quiet, “Petyr please we can be together!” “Sansa I don’t want you involved, the men will all want you and I couldn’t bare it” 

“Petyr I am yours” she said sternly. “Look, I have rooms upstairs from the club where I let the ladies stay, I have few spare rooms, I could hide you there will I look on finding us a new place?” “Yes!” She shouted. “But wait, doesn’t Ramsay know about your club?” “He does, but he actually doesn’t go, and I’ll let the doormen know to just knock him back at the door if he ever wanted in, it will be fine, and it won’t be for long, I’ll get us a new apartment, just me and you, and I’ll even get us a little dog.” He kissed her “it sounds perfect, I’m so happy” she kissed him back, excited that he wanted this with her. 

“I was thinking all night about how I could ask you stay Sansa.. the thought of letting you go wasn’t easy” he said looking into her eyes. “I feel the same, I know this has happened all so fast, but I just have a feeling this is meant for me”. “You’ll love the club, the girls are great and they’ll take you under their wing, and my bar staff are great too, but my old friend Sandor, I can’t wait for you to meet him. He’s the security and he’s the tallest man you’ll ever see, hence why I hired him, he would kill Ramsay in a heartbeat, you’ll be safe with him around” “I am so excited! What will I do there though?” “You can clean the place, I’ll pay you of course, but it’s more so the girls don’t think you’re lazy, and it would be good for you to make some new friends” he smiled. “Yes it would, ill call my family I’ll let them know I’m alright now, that I’m staying with a friend, my mother would freak out that I have a new boyfriend already” she giggled. “She would indeed, especially you living in a gentlemen’s club, for now this can all be our secret” he kissed her head, as she called her mother.


	3. Welcome Home..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa arrives at the brothel and experiences her first night there.

A few days had passed, Sansa spent most of the time with Petyr, they done things most “couples” would do, they went to the movies, had dinner and made out a lot.. but yet he wasn’t her boyfriend. It was still too early and she knew that. 

She had to get to know him and she had just gotten out of a relationship with Ramsay after all, what was the rush? She wanted more than anything for him too ask her to be his girlfriend, she wanted them to be official. 

The news of Petyr owning a gentlemen’s club wasn’t sitting all that well with her. She was excited to work there but the place housed many other women, who were these women? Did Petyr have any history with them? 

The thoughts ate at her head, but she knew she would find out tomorrow when Petyr took her to the place to move in. 

She hated having to leave Petyr’s house, she wished she could stay with him, this week had been perfect, but she would be safer in the club, Petyr had said The Hound worked at the door, Sansa thought that his name alone made him sound tough so she knew she’d be safe living there. He would be guarding the place from any trouble.

She spent the night packing, Petyr took her out shopping the other day so she packed what little she had, it would do for now, she knew once she started cleaning at the club she could make her own money and not have to depend on him too buy her all her clothes, but he insisted he wanted too. 

She felt sad as packed the things away, but soon her and Petyr would get their own place. 

She went too bed for the final time in his house, Petyr crawled in beside her, moving closer to her “Last night in the house” he said with a sigh. 

“I will miss it, I know it’s been a few days but it’s the happiest days I’ve had in years” she smiled. “It won’t be long until I get us a new place, and in the club I’ll come see you and stay with you whenever you like” he stroked her hair as she placed her head on his chest, “couldn’t you stay with me there?” She asked innocently, “I’ll stay some days but the other girls will think I’m favouring you” he said warily, Sansa raised an eyebrow “but they will know I’m your girl- oh um” 

Sansa wished she could swallow those words back up, she was embarrassed, how could she assume they were so serious. 

“What did you say Sansa?” Petyr looked down at her with a grin. “Nothing, we are getting to know each other, that’s all” she blushed, wishing the conversation would end. “Sounds like you almost said girlfriend?”. 

“I don’t know what we are Petyr, I’m stupid, I’m sorry” she wormed away from him but he pulled her back closer into him, “I’d say that you were my girlfriend, if you’d accept?” He whispered against her ear. 

Sansa couldn’t wipe the smile off her face no matter how much she tried to hide it “Really? You want to be in a relationship with me?” She gushed. “Of course I do” he said as confident as ever, “now sleep girl”. 

He kissed her cheek, Sansa turned to her side of the bed with her smile beaming. She was Petyr’s girlfriend and he was her boyfriend, she couldn’t believe it. 

The next day around 11am Petyr and Sansa pulled up outside a brick building, that was in a quiet downtown area. It didn’t look like the most safest place but the club seemed pretty nice from the outside, with its thick green door, and neon signs waiting too illuminate the night. 

Sansa opened the door and stood out on the curb while Petyr got her bags from the car boot, the two walked in, “welcome to Baelish’s Lounge” he said proudly. He took her by the hand and the two entered the hallway. 

It was decorated in a modern gothic style, with stairs right in the middle of the room leading to the club, the ground floor was used for check in and security, but nobody seemed to be working right now. “Go on upstairs I’ll carry the bags behind you” he said too her. 

Sansa walked up the wide black stairs and into a small hallway. Right I front of her was the club doors, and to her right were more stairs, “keep going” Petyr urged her up them. 

On the third floor the gothic theme continued there were about 7 rooms with black doors with fancy detailing on them and two black chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the sounds of the girls from their rooms filled the halls. 

Sansa felt rather out of place already, she was pretty shy and she was feeling intimidated, she just wanted to see her room. “Where is my room? Do I have to stay on this floor?” “You’ll not hear all the racket from your room I’ve got you the best room my dear, it’s down this corridor, not too far from them but you’ll have a bit more space.” She was so relieved. 

Sansa didn’t have many friends at all, only Arya, her sister but they never see each other a lot, so being surrounded by so many ladies, terrified her. 

He opened the door for her, her room was small but had good enough space, it was cozy, with its wooden floor and dark grey walls, a double bed, that looked super comfortable and she had a bathroom of her own. “Wow this is pretty” she said in awe. “I’m glad you like it” Petyr said as he set her suitcase on the dresser. “I’ve got some work to do, seeing I’ve been with you all week, you won’t mind staying here a few hours alone would you?” He came to her and held her arms, “no that’s fine, you won’t be long though will you?” 

She looked at him sadly. “This is your home now, you’ll feel better once you’ve met everyone and got comfortable, I’ll be back to see you in a few hours, I’ve just got to set the club up for tonight, I’ll even stay with you tonight as it’s your first night here” “okay” she smiled. 

“Sansa, why don’t you come to the show tonight it’ll be a great way to meet all the girls, have a few drinks and you’ll be their best friend in no time!” He laughed. “Yeah, that’s a good idea” she smiled softly up at him, he kissed her on the head tenderly and left her alone in the room. 

She looked around at the room, it was beautiful she felt terrible for being so ungrateful. She wanted to be with Petyr and staying here was a short term situation and it no time they’ll be back together. 

She looked out the bedroom window but there wasn’t much too see as the window was gated and blocked the view of the crumby street. She sighed and lay down on the bed. 

Sansa wasn’t really a drinker and the idea of going to meet everyone tonight made her feel anxious, but this is her boyfriends world and if she wants to be part of that she has to make an effort with his people. 

She lay her head on the pillow as a few silent tears rolled down her face. ‘It will be ok’ she sighed. 

Two quick knocks struck on her door “Sansa” a woman called waking her up from her sleep. Sansa looked at the bedside clock, she had fallen asleep, it was now 5pm who was that knocking? “Yes, hello you can come in” she called nervously. 

A young woman with blonde hair that was almost white entered the room, “Hi Sansa, I’m Dany, welcome to our home” she smiled. She was such a beautiful girl Sansa thought, infact too pretty, she was sure Petyr would agree. 

“Hi Dany” she said quietly. “Petyr told me you needed a dress for tonight, I hope you like this one?” Dany presented Sansa a thigh length black mesh dress, with sparkles over it, it was beautiful. 

“Wow thank you that’s the most stunning dress I’ve ever seen, but I could never pull it off” she blushed. “Look at your legs! You’re like a model, you will look great in this and Petyr will like it too” she winked. “how do you know about Petyr and I?” Sansa turned to her suspiciously. 

“We all watched you two come in, we could just tell you two were together, and I’m right aren’t I, why else has he been gone all week?” She giggled. “Yes we are together” she smiled, she didn’t want the girls knowing all about her relationship. 

It was hers and she wanted to keep it safe, but marking her territory was vital as well. “Well I’ll see you in a few hours Sansa” Dany smiled and left the room. 

Sansa had finished doing her makeup and she slipped into the black dress, she tied her hair in a tight high ponytail and checked herself out in the mirror, she felt rather pleased with her look, she loved to dress up, but she never got the chance to in a long, long time. Ramsay would never let her out. 

She stood and waited for Petyr he rang her to let her know he would escort her into the club. But he didn’t show. She thought it would be best to stand in the hallway to see what was happening, but there were girls everywhere running around getting ready “where are my shoes!” One screamed in the most harsh voice Sansa had ever heard. 

“Sansa!” Dany called over to her above the hustle and bustle “you look amazing!” She smiled. “Thank you!” Sansa shouted back, but she was certain Dany didn’t hear over all the noise. “Sansa come on over you can come with me if you like” “sure” she replied nervously, she walked over in her heels to Dany. 

A few girls watched her silently as she stepped over to them all. Sansa didn’t know where to look she never felt more judged in her life. “Who are you?” A girl said bluntly laughing with two other girls. 

“This is Sansa, Lacey, she’s new” “yeah I can tell she’s new, she looks like a scared little lamb” she sniffed her nose at Sansa and returned to her room. Lacey was rather pretty it was a shame she had to be so mean. “Don’t mind her, she’s just a bitch but she’s fine once you get to know her” Dany reassured her. 

Sansa just brushed it off it wouldn’t ruin her mood. “Thank you for helping me out Dany, Lacey is right I am like a lamb I don’t know what I’m earth I’m doing” “don’t worry, you can follow me around all night if you want! I’ve been here about four years now, it will get easier, if you’re new it can be scary, but you’ll get your regular customers and it’s fine!” 

“Yes I am sure I’ll make myself at home soon, I really don’t want to clean after the party in the morning” Sansa sulked. 

“Oh! you’re a cleaner I see!” Dany said with realisation. “What do you do here? Are you a singer?” Sansa asked, “a singer? Yes, um, a singer” she replied anxiously. “What’s wrong?” 

Sansa laughed she could see Dany was acting weird. “Oh look doors are open come on!” Dany said rushing away as they walked down the stairs to the club, the line was out the door as people were being allowed in. 

Dany ran to the front of the line “hello Hound!” Dany said cheerily, Hound? it was him it was the security man, Petyr was right when he said he was tall, The Hound opened the door to let Dany in before stopping a hand before Sansa. “ID?” He said bluntly. 

He stared at her and she froze he looked so intimidating that she froze, his face was burnt and she didn’t know where to look, “ID?” 

He repeated again more irritated this time. “ID? I don’t have any” “then get out, you’re underage” “I’m 18, I work here..” she whispered out. “Hound she works here now!” Dany called from the club. “Any trouble and it’s on you Dany! go on girl” he pushed Sansa past him with a little force. Sansa was terrified. 

“Isn’t this club amazing Sansa” Dany exclaimed, but no reply, “Sansa!” She called. “what was his problem?” she murmured, “yeah he is a scary guy you don’t want to mess with him, but he does a good job protecting the staff here, that’s for sure”. 

“What happened to his face” she asked shyly. “Oh I don’t know, nobody asks, some guy asked him one night and he took him out the back and beat him real bad, so don’t ask, don’t worry, come on let’s get a drink!” 

She dragged Sansa to the bar and ordered two double vodka shots, “cheers!” Dany squeeled. “Cheers!” She shouted back with less delight, the taste was horrible it burnt her throat and made her eyes water, but before she could say anything Dany ordered them two more each, 

“Sansa, since it’s your first night, being drunk will help you get through it!” “I don’t doubt you there Dany” Sansa necked the shots back, and within the hour she was drunk. She and Dany danced on the floor and sang along to all the words. 

“Hey who’s this!” A girl shouted to Dany through the noise “Shae this is Sansa she is Petyr’s lover!” Dany cackled, “Dany!” Sansa hit her arm “I’m Sansa and yeah I am his lover but we haven’t had sex yet!” Sansa laughed too feeling way over confident now with her drink fully kicked in, “wow I love this girl!” Shae shouted as she and Sansa hugged and danced together. 

Sansas head was spinning but she was having such a great time, “I know we just met but can we be best friends!” Sansa screamed to be heard over the music. “Oh my god yes!” Shae said hugging her again, “Sansa we love you!” Dany screamed and the three girls huddled together and jumped all over the dance floor before they all fell to the floor laughing. 

“Oh my god get up!” Lacey snarled at them. “Oh fuck off Lacey!” Shae bit back as the three remained on the floor laughing. “You do know us three have our performance soon and you two are flat out drunk?” “It’s Sansa first night, lighten up!” Dany said. 

“Well Petyr isn’t gonna be happy about his new plaything getting his workers drunk, now is he?, get yourselves together and back stage, we are on in 15 minutes” Lacey stormed off giving Sansa a look of disgust. “Why does she hate me!” Sansa said dramatically, “she hates herself” Shae said. 

“I don’t like her” Sansa sobbed hysterically, “omg Sansa! Don’t cry! Come on we need to get you water and sober you up.” 

Dany and Shae stood and pulled her up, as she was being lifted up she could just see The Hound standing at the door looking directly at her. He didn’t look pleased and she dreaded running into him again. 

She looked away quickly, how long had he been staring, he hated her too she just knew it, but Shae and Dany were amazing and she was happy to have made friends with them today. Even if it was only for tonight. 

The girls brought her backstage as they done their makeup, “Sansa drink some water” Shae said before dropping the cup all over the floor, laughing hysterically at her mistake. 

“Girls we really need to sober up” Dany giggled. “Where is Petyr” Sansa sighed. “Petyr should be in his office or out the front” Dany said. “I’m gonna go find him” Sansa stood, “okay make sure you watch our show!” Dany called. 

Sansa stormed through the curtain and found herself on stage, blinded by the lights she tried to find the exit. The men in the crowd through whistles at her and shouted compliments up too her. “Thank you” she called to them, she rather liked being on the stage she felt like a star. 

She went to the microphone, “hello everyone! I want to thank you for the whistling, that’s just great, I’m going to sing, because I think I’m an okay singer, and I had so much shots but it’s okay! I’m dedicating this song to my boyfriend, Petyr, he is the love of my life, wherever he is” She began singing to the room, no music played, just her slurred vocals, but she could barley stand on her feet, and her stomach began to feel a little queasy, 

“show your tits instead love!” A man shouted up, they were all laughing but she kept going. 

Until The Hound took her hand “enough, come on” he pulled her along from the stage and brought her out the back of the building. 

“You can’t just go on stage like that girl, you’ll get yourself in trouble” he stood looking down as she sat on the stairs with her head in her hands staring at the ground. 

“Petyr is my boyfriend I can sing if I like”. “He’s brought many girls here before you, you’re not so special to him” he said stubbornly. “Oh what do you know? I’m fine I was just singing!” 

She stood with a drunken confidence. “I saw you fall all over the dance floor before that as well” “oh whatever I’m going back in to find my Petyr” she stood and went to storm back inside, but he grabbed her by the arms “listen to me now girl” he growled “you’ll get swallowed up in this place you can’t go around getting drunk with all those men in there, this isn’t some nightclub, these men are here too see the women, you can’t be drunk around them, go sober up and get to your room” he released her. 

She looked at him in shock, “you want me to go to my room? who do you think you are” she laughed. “Go, now” he said looming over her. He was pretty scary she had to admit, she turned and went in without another word. 

She went back into the club to find Petyr and too watch the girls show. The Hound really bothered her, how dare he try intimidate her, and Petyr liked this guy? She was baffled. 

She stood in a corner alone as she watched the ladies come on stage. First Dany, Shae then Lacey. They wore little to nothing as they danced on the stage. It wasn’t the performance Sansa expected, they looked like strippers, not singers. “Hello gorgeous” Petyr whispered against her ear. “Oh Petyr” she hugged him tight. 

“What’s the matter? Did something happen?” “So I got a little drunk with the girls, but I just wanted to fit in but the Hound told me off for it, like I’m a child!” She cried. 

“The Hound don’t the right thing, you’re a little drunk Sansa but you look stunning tonight, I bet you every man in this room would pay big money for a night with you, you must pace yourself with your drink.” “The other girls drank too I just wanted to fit in” she pouted. 

“I’m glad you had fun Sansa but you’re staff, all you girls need to make a good impression on the customers.” “I just want to go to bed now, please can we go” she sighed pulling on his arm. “Come I’ll take you” he kissed her head and led her out the room. 

The hound stood at the door and Sansa felt better having Petyr here to defend her. “Hound” Petyr nodded to him, “Petyr”. He said, not making any eye contact with Sansa. 

“I’m sorry about Sansas behaviour tonight, it’s her first night it won’t happen again, will it Sansa?” Petyr said looking at her carefully.

“no sir, I’m sorry” she said with fear in her voice. He looked at her and nodded, as she and Petyr left to go upstairs.

Once back in the room Petyr lay back on her bed as she complained “the hound hates me!” “Come sit my love, don’t worry about that ugly old dog”. 

She straddled Petyr “I’ve missed you all night” she said as she leaned in and gave him kisses. “And I missed you too, go to sleep now” he said closing his eyes. “Petyr I think we should have sex” she said abruptly. 

“What” he said sitting up. “I want to Petyr, I love you so much!” “No you’re drunk go to sleep” “but Petyr!” 

“Look, another time I’ll make it special for you, but for now go to sleep” Sansa felt her heart ache at his coldness, it made her think of Ramsay again, but Petyr wasn’t Ramsay. 

“Petyr you aren’t mad at me are you?” She asked nervously. “No, no sweet love, it’s just been a long day..” he yawned, she cuddled into him and closed her eyes, ‘I’m not getting drunk again’ she promised to herself.


	4. Living with Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has a very up and down day, and learns that she is surrounded by idiots.

The next day Sansa woke up with a banging head ache. “Oh gods, Petyr I feel awful” she she groaned, she turned too cuddle next to him, but he wasn’t there. 

She sat up in confusion and looked about her room. But there was no trace, his coat was gone from the door too. 

A sad emptiness came over Sansa. ‘He left me here alone’ she thought sadly. Sansa didn’t know when he left, did he sneak during the night? She was clueless, and on top of that her memories of last night came back too. 

She remembered the fun she had with the girls and worried about how it would be with them today, ‘they probably just hung out with me because we were all drunk’ but Dany had been so kind beforehand. 

She thought about The Hound and how mean he was, and that stupid girl Lacey, everything was fine before she scolded everyone. She was a bossy bitch and Sansa wasn’t looking forward to seeing her at all. 

Unsure of what she was supposed to do today, she lay back in bed. But not before consistent knocking came to her door. Startling her from her unpleasant thinking. 

“Up! You’ve got work to do” a voice called. Sansas heart dropped. She panicked, the voice was persistent and angry, and for what reason? She ran to the door in her dress from the night before. “Sorry, I’m up” she called. 

An extremely tall, blonde woman stood behind the door, “Meet me downstairs in the club, we’ve got to clean today, I’ll show you around, don’t be long” she threw a uniform at her and headed down the stairs before Sansa could even reply. ‘Well this’ll be fun’ she sighed. 

She closed the door and rushed herself into uniform as quick as she could, so not to irritate the woman any further. it was a simple black polo shirt with Baelish embroidered at the top corner. Without brushing her hair she threw it up into a quick ponytail and darted down the stairs. Luckily the girls were all in there rooms and it was a lot quieter than yesterday. 

“Hi, I’m so sorry I wasn’t sure about my hours” she said shyly entering the club room. It was a stark difference from what it looked like last night. Bottles lay everywhere, toilet roll draped all around the floor and every time Sansa took a step her shoes stuck to the floor from the stickiness of the spilled alcohol. 

“I’m Brienne, I’m the cleaner here, I’ll stick to this side of the room and you stay around the bar area, sound okay?” She said assertively. 

“What do I do?” She asked in complete confusion. Sansa had never cleaned professionally in her whole life. 

“You clean.” Brienne simply said. “There’s the mop and cleaning sprays just behind you, just make the place look nice again.” She resumed her work quietly leaving Sansa to figure the rest out. Too afraid to ask again, she just went with what seemed right. 

Sansa began by picking items in the floor and dropping them into the garbage bag, then she mopped afterwards. She was actually rather enjoying it, it was therapeutic and she didn’t have too talk to anyone seeing as Brienne   
wasn’t much of a talker. 

Working here wouldn’t be so bad, her and Petyr would soon move to their new home, all she had to do was keep her head down, do her work and try to keep out of everybody’s way. 

-

An hour later and the room was looking spotless now. Sansa asked Brienne if she could have a toilet break, which she barked back “I’m not your teacher Sansa, go if you want you’re a grown woman”. Taking Sansa by surprise. 

“It’s only my first day, I don’t think it’s wrong to ask for some help” she sighed and went out to the halls too find the bathroom, not waiting for her reply. 

She walked out into the hall, and too her surprise she found Petyr in his office working and mumbling to himself. She walked slowly to the door and knocked on it. 

“Come in” he said without looking up. 

“Where were you this morning? You weren’t in bed, did you leave me during the night?” She said a little too emotionally.

As Sansa walked on in and closed the door behind her she jumped as she saw Sandor standing in the room by the door. She wished she could hide now. 

“I’m sorry Petyr, I thought you were alone..” she whispered. 

Sandor stared at her as she trembled, but she kept her eyes to Petyr instead. 

“Sansa, calm down I just came downstairs to work” he rolled his eyes, “women” he laughed to Sandor. Who’s face was unchanging. 

“well you could have woke me, I didn’t know I had work today” she said defensively. 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, I’ve got a lot to do today, a lot of the guys from last night have been calling me today, they’d love too see you perform on stage with the other ladies.” He grinned at her. 

“Me? Perform? What about my cleaning?” 

“You can do that too, how about it Sansa, everyone here to hear you sing” He jumped from his seat and ran to her, holding her arms as he looked into her eyes. “You’ll be a star!” 

Sansa loved to sing and was always told how beautiful her voice was. 

“Yes!” she squealed. 

“Perfect I’ll get the advertisements out, this place will be sold out!” He said excitedly. 

“Wait what about Ramsay?” She said anxiously. 

“We will change your name! Alayne! The beautiful Alayne in show, Saturday! Sounds outstanding to me” 

The hound didn’t share in the excitement and left the room while the two celebrated together. 

“Someone isn’t excited for me” she said sarcastically to Petyr. “The Hound is a grumpy old man, you’ll have a whole bunch of fans come Saturday night my dear.” He kissed her head as she beamed. 

“Alayne.. I like it” she smiled. 

“Yes and we will need to dye your hair too, you’ll be the talk of the town, don’t want him finding out!” He said still as chipper as ever. 

-

A few hours later the girls were called for dinner in the downstairs kitchen, Sansa was panicking about going for food with all the girls, she hadn’t even met a lot of them yet, but the excitement of her dreams coming true filled her with happy thoughts instead. 

She went in and collected her food, sitting alone in the corner of the room while the others all sat huddled in a group. There were about 12 girls in total. Lacey sat at the table blabbering on about something stupid as the other girls all giggled at every word she said. 

Sansa tried to stay low key so she wouldn’t get noticed by her. 

“Hey girl” Shae said, sitting down next to her. “What has you sitting all alone?” She asked. 

“I guess I don’t have anyone to sit with” Sansa said shyly. 

“You’re my friend I’ll sit with you!” Shae said. 

“You’re also my friend too!” Dany called out behind them. “Sansa how are you” Dany asked worriedly. 

“I’m okay, why?” Sansa said confused at the sympathetic look Dany gave her. 

“Last night! You were drunk” she laughed. 

“You were so angry at the poor Hound on the way out!” Shae pouted at her and laughing. 

“Oh that, yeah I’m okay, it happens” she shrugged. “Petyr said I’m going to sing on Saturday” she smiled. 

“You’re gonna sing?” Shae said flatly. 

“Yeah he said I’ll be a star and that all the customers have rung him about me, after last night, how exciting?” She grinned. 

The two girls looked to one another, not sharing the same excitement. 

“Sansa” Dany said. 

“What?” She laughed nervously. 

“You do know what we do here? Don’t you?” Dany said raising an eyebrow at her. 

Sansa looked to Shae, who looked down at her food. “You’re performers, yes there’s a lot of men, it’s fine, I got to start somewhere”. She continued to eat her food.

Dany shook her head “Sansa this is a brothel, you’ll have too spend time alone with these men, Petyr isn’t going to just have you sing and that’s that?” 

Shae added “It’s £15 entry to the club, but a night with a pretty, young girl like you? Hundreds, Petyr won’t miss out on that.. “

Sansa brushed them off “no you’re wrong, I’m his girlfriend” she laughed. “I’m just here until me and him move he’s gonna save and get us somewhere nice!” 

“He’s going to save up for a house?” Dany laughed, “Sansa the man is loaded, he has houses in different countries, brothels in different cities. If he was serious about you, why the hell would he bring you here?” 

Sansa looked at them with disgust “Shut up, you’re wrong! He loves me!” She stood up from them and the sound of the chair against the floor made everyone in the room turn to see the commotion.

“You’re just jealous that I’m headlining on Saturday! Petyr loves me, I’ll not be here much longer you’ll see!” She shouted, as the girls stared at her mouths agape. 

“What? What are you all staring at?” She sneered at them all, while they turned their noises up at her. 

“What a freak show!” Lacey shouted mocking Sansa to her friends. They all laughed hysterically. “Petyr come get you’re superstar!” they giggled. “She really thinks she’s special huh?” Another laughed. “Reminds me of you Ros!” Lacey teased. 

Dany and Shae sat in silence with a saddened look. They said nothing. And resumed their meals. 

Sansa stormed out past them all, tears fighting in her eyes. She stood behind the stairs and sobbed hysterically. ‘I hate them all!’ She crouched down on the floor as she tried to control her breathing, but she didn’t care nobody would hear her from here. 

But The Hound did. 

“Who’s that crying, what’s wrong?” He groaned walking towards the stairs. 

Sansa’s soul left her body ‘shit’, she tried to rub her tears away but he saw and heard it all already. 

“What’s wrong with you girl” he growled. 

“My name is Sansa, not ‘girl’ and it’s none of your business.” She stood and went to run to her room. But he grabbed her quickly by the arm.

“Sansa? I thought you were Alayne? The big time superstar, sing a song for me, would you?” He mocked her as he kept a grip on her.

“Move I’m going back to my room” she squirmed. He refused to let her go. 

“You’re not flying back to your cage little bird, tell me what happened? It’s my job to sort out any shit going on in this dump” 

“It’s nothing! It’s just the girls! I don’t fit in with them and that’s okay, now please let me go!” she sobbed. 

“why, what did they say?” He continued his hold on her. 

“They’re just jealous of Petyr and I, I’m singing and they are trying to say Petyr is scheming against me, now please, if you’ll excuse me, I’m fine now!” She tried to break free but it was no use, The Hound wouldn’t give up. 

She relaxed now in his grasp, knowing the struggling was getting her nowhere. 

“They aren’t wrong, you’re a fool to trust Petyr. He’ll have you up there performing for all the creeps and god knows what else he’ll make you do”. 

“Oh you’re just like those girls, move get off me now, I mean it!” She said furiously. But he still held her tight.

“He is my boyfriend! I don’t know why you all think I’m here under any other circumstance! I’ll sing on Saturday and me and Petyr will be in our new home with our new puppy, you’ll all see it then!” 

He laughed “You’ll sing your pretty song, the men will offer Petyr money for you, and you’ll return to your cage with them waiting by your bed to fuck you, that’s what will happen. He doesn’t love you, the only puppy you’ll be getting is me, and you’ll be grateful for it” 

“I don’t want you! You’re worse than anyone here, the only creep is you!” She cried. 

“You’ll not be saying that soon enough little bird once they come too you for your body, you’ll be begging for me too come save you. I’ve seen it all here, it’s my job I’m the dog, remember.” He shook her as if it would shake some sense into her. But she remained silent and looked down sadly. 

Sandor looked at her more softly now as he released her. 

“You’d better get back to your cage, little bird” Looking at her as she walked up the stairs to her room.

-

She lay sadly in her bed, Sansa may on her bed crying silently for hours, she thought about everything that has happened with Ramsay. She was happy now why couldn’t others let it be. How could they all be such idiots? 

Petyr has been nothing but sweet too her. ‘He wouldn’t hurt me, would he?’

‘No, I’m just letting them influence me.’ 

She turned to sleep, she had already waited up two hours for Petyr too come see her but he didn’t show, she accepted that he must not be coming tonight, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	5. The Fallen Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa takes to the stage for her sold out show, but a lot of drama awaits.

The week went by slowly, Sansa got up to do her work with Brienne who still didn’t say an awful lot, but for that reason alone she was Sansa’s favourite person here, she couldn’t judge her if she didn’t speak to her. 

She snuck in and out of her room when the halls were empty and she took her meals to her room to eat, so she wouldn’t see the girls. But in a place with 12 girls she still saw them all alot.  
They would snigger and stare but that was usually when Lacey was around to lead the laughter. It seemed everyone was just afraid of her.

She done a good job of avoiding The Hound, she hadn’t spoke too him since last week when he wouldn’t let her go. He would throw an occasional mocking her and there but she wouldn’t reply to it. He was always on duty by the front door, but Sansa would just pretend he wasn’t there when she needed to get into the kitchen. 

Dany and Shae has stopped speaking to her as well, and this hurt the most for Sansa, she rather enjoyed having friends here, the place now felt unbearable. She now spent her days lying In her room bored for hours. Work began at 7am and ended at 10am, giving her the whole day in her room alone. 

She even called her sister Arya, but she couldn’t tell her she was staying in a club, she would just react like everyone else, so she lied and told her family she was still living at Petyrs. 

Luckily Sansa had one thing keeping her going and she spent her days picking out songs and practising for her show tonight. She was extremely nervous about it, not for the performance, she was confident that it would go well, she picked the perfect song too sing too Petyr. What she feared was being around the girls and Sandor. She knew they’d laugh at her performance.

Petyr hadn’t been here all week, she wished more than anything he could be here but he told her his family needed him so she was fine too wait a week for him. Tonight would be the night she confess her love and they could end the night together in her room. She missed when it was just them two at his house so seeing him tonight made her feel almost human again.

He had called too let her know the show had sold out and Sansa was thrilled. All these people were coming to hear her sing and it filled her heart with so much joy. 

She would sing her heart out tonight and nobody in this place would ruin that for her. 

-

Sansa watched as the excess brown dye ran down the drain in her private bathroom shower. She would be stepping out of the shower as Alayne. A confident woman who didn’t care about the opinions of sheep. 

She took a look in the mirror and she could barley recognise herself, she couldn’t help but smile. She was a completely knew person. 

Sansa got ready that night in the dress Petyr had delivered for her. It was a beautiful strapless silver dress that came to her thighs, it sparkled against the light and she felt truly glamorous in the piece. 

The usual loudness of the girls in the hall filled her with anxiety. As much as she was excited to sing, she knew their judgmental faces would also be there watching her in the back.

She wouldn’t let them get to her, Sansa would, but not Alayne. She put her lipstick on and headed out the room. 

The girls all stared at Alayne as she stepped out with her new look. She didn’t give them a second glance as she strode towards the stairs and too the club. 

The line was busy as The Hound stood at the door, ‘great’ she thought to herself. 

Luckily all the girls seemed to come downstairs giggling and laughing “oh Mr. Hound let us in!” 

“Go” he nodded barley looking at them. 

Alayne snuck along with them all she was the only red head, and The Hound didn’t know she was now a brunette. She knew he’d laugh at her for it. 

-

As the show began, it opened with the ladies performing a sexy burlesque dance. Sansa was grateful she didn’t have to take part in that sort of thing. Learning choreography with the girls was her idea of a nightmare. 

“Boo!” Petyr surprised her as she watched from the curtain. 

“Petyr! I’ve missed you!” She hugged him almost crying. 

“Don’t cry now sweetheart, you look gorgeous, that hair, I do miss your red hair but wow you look like a bad girl” he purred at her.

“Thank you.. Will you be finally staying with me tonight?” She asked wide eyed. 

“I will indeed, I can’t refuse my baby, it’s been so long” he smiled. 

Her eyes lit up “maybe tonight we can, you know...” she smirked at him cheekily, Sansa was ready and had been ready to make love with Petyr, she knew in her heart he was good. Ramsay was a monster, she could see the good from the bad. 

“Im excited now” he raised his brows, “you’re up next are you ready, are your nervous?” He asked. 

“Yeah I’m nervous but I’m Alayne, I can do this! I’ve actually dedicated this one for you..” she smiled. 

“You have? Well I can’t wait to see it, don’t embarrass me now keep it low key” he patted her arms and walked out to the crowd. 

Sansa took a deep breath as she prepared to go on. She loved Petyr and this would certainly not be low key. He was just shy. 

She picked out the mushiest romance she could think of, and every time she thought about Petyr the song came to her mind, how Petyr rescued her that night when she was out in the cold streets alone. She feared maybe it may be too mushy for the atmosphere of the club, but she wanted to declare to Petyr her love and how she wouldn’t believe the things people said about him. 

Finally she took to the stage. 

“This is Alayne!” The DJ called. 

The men cheered like crazy at her entrance. She walked to the microphone and smiled. 

Looking out into the crowd to find Petyr, she could see Sandor at the door he looked up at confused. She became self conscious, she knew he’d judge her performance and her new name and hair, just like how the girls will too. 

“Hello everyone I’m Alayne, I’m so happy you enjoyed my drunk singing last weekend” she giggled. “But tonight I’m going to bring the mood down a little for you all, Petyr this is for you, you’ve saved me from a life I couldn’t bare and now I want to thank you, I’m in a better place now doing what I love” 

The crowd cheered as she began and Petyr grinned anxiously at her speech. 

She sang the song and the lights turned purple, the mood in the room was very melancholy as she sang, the crowd watched her in awe but She could see the girls giggle, and Sandor was looking down. As the chorus ended she could see Petyr gathering the girls over at the DJ in deep panic. She tried to continue and not let herself get distracted but it hurt that he wasn’t even watching. 

Suddenly the music switched, and her mic was turned off. The burlesque music resumed and the ladies walked up behind Sansa and danced around her as she stood there in confusion, looking around at them. 

“Dance you idiot” Shae said behind her teeth, holding Sansa by the hand and helping her to dance along with the girls. 

Sansa was heartbroken as she danced, this was supposed to be her night to show Petyr her love, she felt utterly stupid, he hates the song. Why else did he cut it off? Was it really that bad? Is it me? What’s wrong with me? She could feel the tears ready to flood her eyes but she kept on dancing. She tried her best to be sexy even though she had no clue what was going on. The girls all went centre stage to end the dance. As the crowd roared and threw their money at the stage. 

Sansa went as quick as she could to leave the room, her tears had already started as she got to the door she didn’t even care if Sandor saw her tears, she stormed past him. 

“Sansa” he called urgently. 

“I’m fine, please I just need to be alone” she smiled weakly. 

She went to the bathroom sobbing as she tried to dab her makeup with with tissues so it wouldn’t ruin her makeup for her next couple songs. 

She felt so embarrassed. She needed to talk to Petyr too see what wrong. She went back to find him. But was stopped in the hallway by a bald, chubby man with glasses , “excuse me miss” the man called. 

“Yeah? I cant talk, I’m sorry” She cried. 

“I apologise but I thought your song was beautiful, for all you got to sing of it” he smiled. 

“Oh thank you sir, as you can tell by my tears I wasn’t expecting it to end so soon” she was flattered that someone actually liked it and she wasn’t going completely insane. 

“I’d pay to have you sing to me, that’s kind of why I followed you here” he said shyly.

“What do you mean?” She raised her eyebrow in confusion at him.

“I’d like to book you to sing to me one night?” 

“I’m sorry I don’t do private meetings with any customers, that’s not what we do, and the boss is my boyfriend I’m just living here temporarily, I’m sorry..” she tried to walk away now but he persisted and grabbed her arm. 

“Please miss, ill pay even more then! How about £2000? Just to sing a song to me, I watched you last week and I just fell in love with your voice.” 

Sansa glared at him stunned, “£2000 just sing?”

“Yes, just too sing” he nodded. 

“I’ll need to talk to Petyr..” she couldn’t believe she was even considering this offer, but that much money to sing one simple song, she’d be a fool to turn that down. 

“I don’t want your boyfriend taking the money though! I want it all for you, don’t tell him” he stepped towards her and pulled her close over to him and Sansa almost slapped him “hey! What’re you doing don’t pull me!” She cried. 

He took her hand and gave her a check of £2000. 

“This is for you” he whispered to her ear. 

“What the fuck are you doing Bradley” The hound growled as Sansa was tangled up by the man. 

“Get away from her” he pulled the man away from Sansa and led him back into the club. 

“Thank you Sansa” the man called out as Sandor pushed him in. 

She smiled lost in her thoughts.

‘What the hell am I doing’ she shook her head looking down at the check. She quickly rolled up the check and put it in her bra. So Sandor wouldn’t see. 

“Are you alright?” The hound said with worry. 

“I’m fine” she simply said. 

“What did Bradley day to you? you shouldn’t be alone out here with any customers without me about” he said sternly. 

“He was just saying he likes my performance” she shrugged.

“Why did he have you close to him then, that doesn’t look like a normal old conversation to me, if he offered you anything I’ll kick him out” 

“no! He was just being nice, now if you’ll excuse me I have to perform again” 

“Well good luck, at least Bradley liked it, your own boyfriend didn’t seem to care too much for your stupid love song” he laughed. 

She shook her head and walked past Sandor she had no energy for his constant mocking right now.

Passing by Bradley, as the Hound had called him. The man looked ecstatic as Sansa waved at him. 

“There you are” Petyr said as he rushed to her as she returned backstage. “Sansa you cant do those songs, my clients need to think your available, free and single, they don’t want girls with boyfriends ready to beat their ass for staring, you understand don’t you?” He looked at her expectantly. 

“But I’m your girlfriend now, and I’m not like the other girls, I‘m the cleaner, didn’t you like the song it was meant to be for you, but you cut it off.” She panicked.

Petyr rolled his eyes “Calm now, It was sweet of you but Sansa if youre going to be singing then you’re just like the other girls, you have to expect you’ll get fans from performing here? People who admire you, anyway I’ve changed the set list your songs were a little too, soppy” he kissed her head and ran along to help the other girls. 

She stood disappointed and confused, but he was right she told herself and she continued to the stage with the songs he had choose for her and the audience adored each and every line she sung. 

That night as the place closed up many of the men stood to talk to Alayne and grab a photo with her. The Hound stood close the whole time, it was his job to guard after all, but she could feel him watching her as though she was a fragile glass and it annoyed her so much. Alayne didn’t need protecting. 

Eventually the crowd vanished and she was left with The Hound as Petyr came over.

“Look at my girl with all her fans!” He said kissing her cheek. 

Alayne stood confidently for Petyr “Are you ready to come upstairs, you’ll get a VIP fan experience tonight..” She giggled sexily, As The Hound looked on at with discomfort. 

“Alayne me and the girls were gonna head to a club down the road, it’s open to 5am, you should come” Petyr said awkwardly. 

She felt her heart drop. Again. “Oh but I thought, since you haven’t been here all week and you said you’d spend tonight with me...” she smiled nervously. 

“It’s Saturday! Live a little! I’ll see you soon” he kissed her and went out the door. 

“Petyr!” She called. But he was already out the door. She sighed and stood their miserably, it didn’t help when The Hound had to butt in. 

“Wow! Alayne he sure loves you!” He said sarcastically.

“Please don’t, I know what you’re gonna say, I’m a bird and I’m stupid, blah blah, I already know” she said looking anywhere but at him.

He looked at her and for once he didn’t really know what to say, “you’ve had a long night, Come on, I’ll walk you back to your cage, little bird ” he patted her back to signal their leave and led her out of the club and she remained silent all the way too her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you’re liking the story so far! I’m still knew too writing so I apologise for any editing errors etc. If you have any questions leave me a comment I’d love to answer some :)


	6. Sandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Sandors thoughts..

Sandor

Walking Sansa back to her room last night was uncomfortable to say the least. He had mocked her and she still didn’t speak, he looked down and could see she was holding a tsunami in her eyes, trying all she could to hold it back. So for that reason Sandor stayed quiet too. 

The girl had a terrible night from start to finish. He didn’t know when she had arrived, she must have been with all the other girls when they came together. But he didn’t see her red hair amongst them, but he had the shock of his life once he saw her on the stage with brown hair and her new name. 

He didn’t know why on earth he even cared, but he didn’t like it, he preferred Sansa, not this Alayne character with her new hair, he felt she was loosing herself, and she was good enough too begin with, why loose that? 

He didn’t really give two shits about the girls here, they would always desperately flirt with him, but he never took any interest in them. Sure he would help them if they had a problem with a client, but that was just his job. But they were always offering themselves to him, but Sandor was happy on his own, women were just drama, especially these women. 

But Sansa seemed the complete opposite from them all.. something switched in him when he met her. He felt an overwhelming desire too protect her. She didn’t belong in a place like this, and with Petyr as her boyfriend.

Petyr doesn’t do relationships, so whatever he has planned for Sansa, isn’t going too be for her benefit. He’s a selfish man, he would never change for any woman, no matter how beautiful. 

The poor little bird was going to sing him a silly song and he cut the whole thing off. Sandor had to admit the song was cringe worthy. But having a girl like Sansa sing you a song? Petyr must be out of his mind not to appreciate that. 

Sandor saw it all before, Petyr done a similar thing with another girl here, Ros. He built her up with dreams, telling her he’ll make her rich and marry her, only to manipulate her into working here and making him money and never actually marrying her. Sandor didn’t give a fuck about her though, she was tough and she loved the job here anyway. 

But the horrors that he witnessed here, he knew Sansa wouldn’t be able to handle. What will she do when a client is in her room, alone with her, wanting her too please him? Sandor was angered by the thought of it. 

Even seeing her with Bradley tonight, one of the clients, with him pulling her in for god knows what reason, enraged Sandor. She can’t be here, where on earth are the girls family? Do they even care? 

Sandor was confused as to how she ended up in this situation, if Petyr really loved her why didn’t he ever visit her cage at night? Sansa was clearly heartbroken when he didn’t stay again tonight, he could see it on her face, that was when she cracked. 

She had kept to herself everyday, and the girls were always talking bad about her. Sandor felt for her, he would even sit with her in her room, so she wasn’t completely alone. He thought about going to her often but shook away the thought, she was afraid of him, why would she want to spend time with an old dog? 

-

The next day Sandor came into work around 12pm and sat behind the desk at the door as ususal. 

The house was quiet as he begun his shifts, but in five minutes the kitchen would be open for food and the girls will all storm some the stairs, screaming and shouting. 

It was an annoying side effect of the job but Petyr paid very well, so he was fine listening to their screams. 

He anticipated Sansa coming, he wondered how she was doing today, and if she slept okay after last night. But she wouldn’t be downstairs yet, not with the girls coming now. 

Just like clockwork, Mona the Chief rang the bell and the herd came running down for their lunch. All 12 girls ran in the kitchen and the house magically came alive. But as expected one girl was missing. Sansa. Or Alayne now... 

Once the girls finished eating, about twenty minutes later. The halls went silent once more and Sansa crept down the stairs like a little mouse. Her face looked wrecked, she was pale and puffy as though she had been crying, her eyes were circled with mascara and her eyes looked stinging red. 

She walked into the kitchen and avoided his stare completely. He could see her making up her plate quickly so she could retreat back to her cage. But Sandor couldn’t let her go back up with the state of her face, the girl was miserable. 

He hated himself for caring about some girl, but he was starting to feel responsible for her safety. He went in to the kitchen shortly after her and made up a dish for himself, he wasn’t hungry but he had to talk her. 

“Little bird you look upset” he rasped. 

She quickly put some vegetables on her plate “I’m just tired, excuse me” she smiled and rushed to leave with her meal. 

Sandor blocked her way “you don’t mind if I join you for my meal, do you little bird?” He smiled. 

She looked at him as though he had four heads. “Why on earth would you want to eat with me?” 

He didn’t think this through at all but he just went with it “Come on, we can sit just here at my desk instead if you like?” He walked towards the desk, letting her follow him. 

“I would rather go to my room, sorry” she looked down. He could see she was about to cry again. The girl wasn’t okay and he was desperate to help. 

“Come on little bird I’m lonely down here and you’re good company so let’s go to your room” he prayed to the gods she would just bring him to her bloody room now. 

“Whatever, I don’t care” she shrugged her shoulders and went up stairs. 

Sandor took it as a yes so followed her up. 

Her room was spacious, Petyr gave her the best room alright, the bed was huge. His thoughts went to clients who have been in the bed before and ones who would come to the future, whilst Sansa sat innocently on the edge of her bed, Sandor pulled a chair next to her bed. She poked at her food with her fork, her eyes staring at her chicken in a daze. 

“Aren’t you going to eat girl?” He looked at her assertively. She didn’t reply. 

“Sansa what’s the matter?” He asked almost kindly. She shrugged and said nothing. 

“Alayne what’s wrong” maybe she would reply to that...

But no.

He stood and grabbed her chin up to face him “look at me!” He growled. Her eyes widened at that and she looked at him alarmed. “Let me go” she squirmed. 

He held her arms and looked into her eyes “speak girl”. 

She looked away and sobbed, he released his hands from her, as she cried softly. Sandor stared at her, didn’t know what to do with her.  
“Sansa I can’t help you if you don’t talk, do you want to go home?” 

“No! I want Petyr to be here” She sobbed. 

He rolled his eyes. “Petyr doesn’t do relationships girl, the sooner you learn the better. You’re in a bloody brothel for crying out loud, and he treats your horribly.” 

“That’s not true!” She shouted “He is the best boyfriend I’ve ever had! I couldn’t ask for better than Petyr!” 

“Then why are you crying?” He sighed. 

“What if he leaves me? He’s done so much for me and I can’t give anything back, I embarrassed him last night with my song and I’m always begging him to stay. I’m pushing him away.” She cried. 

Sandor was in disbelief “do you hear yourself girl? You shouldn’t have to beg him to stay with you in this place, he shouldn’t even have you here to begin with! Why do you think this is all you deserve? Any man would dream too have a girl like you, don’t settle for a pile of shit” he said with almost to much anger. 

“No you’re wrong, my last boyfriend, was Petyrs friend and he was a monster. He locked me up in my room for weeks and shouted at me everyday, I was terrified, so when I escaped he chased me but Petyr saved me from him, he doesn’t even talk to my ex boyfriend anymore, he dropped their friendship for me, no one could ever be as kind as Petyr was that night. She smiled. 

Sandor wished she would wake up from this fantasy she had. “Oh so they’re friends! Interesting...” he said sarcastically. 

“Not anymore!” She demanded. 

“What’s your exes name?” 

“Ramsay Snow” she whispered. 

Ramsay Snow. Sandor knew all about Ramsay Snow. “Brown haired cunt with crazy, serial killer eyes, I know the bastard he’s never out of here, and you think your safe girl?” 

“You obviously have the wrong person, Ramsay and I have been together for years he hasn’t been here” she said confidently. 

Sandor shook his head “no I recall him coming in and boasting about how his girlfriend was home, none the wiser whilst he enjoyed his foursomes” Sandor didn’t mean to be so cruel but Sansa needed the hard facts told to her straight. 

“You’re full of shit” she laughed at him. 

“It’s the truth little bird, maybe they have fallen out, but Ramsay is always in this joint, he’s a regular” 

“Well even if that’s true, you’ll be at the door, you won’t let him in will you?” She looked at him desperately, “please, don’t let him in!” She started panicking, trying to catch her breathe as she began crying again. 

“Little bird” he sat kneeling infront of her, “take a deep breath, you’re alright” 

“Please, please promise me I won’t have to see Ramsay” she sobbed clinging on to his arms. 

“Little bird if he steps foot in this building I’ll beat the bastard bloody, don’t you worry about that” he smiled. 

She smiled slightly, she looked so beautiful, even though she was crying, and her hair was a mess, Sandor didn’t know what came over him but he tucked a strand behind her ear, he wanted to comfort her in some way, but Sandor panicked he shouldn’t have touched her, it just felt right in that moment to do so. 

“Thank you Sandor” she said. Hearing her say his name made his heart stop, it sounded strange to hear her say it, but he liked it a lot. 

“I just want to help you, I work here I’ve seen this all before, talk to Ros she’ll tell you, he promised her a life of luxury and years later she’s here sucking cock every night, for money that goes into Petyrs pockets. I don’t want the same for you” he twisted his lips and looked at her. 

“Petyr is kind too me, he doesn’t make me do those things he would never.” She shook her head she was adamant Petyr was good.

Sandor felt sad for the girl, an emotion he rarely felt for other people, but the girl seemed to be very insecure and she seemed to simply be settling for an escape from her past. Even telling herself lies too make her reality sound a lot more poetic. 

“Sansa I can take you home right this second, You think I plan on staying here all my life? We can go anywhere you like, I can bring you home to your family, I am sure your parents would be heartbroken too see you here, pack a bag and we can leave” he grabbed her hands and ushered her to stand up with him. 

But she remained sat “No, Petyr and I will be living together soon and it will be fine” she smiled. 

“Do you hear yourself?” He growled. “You’ve just escaped someone who’s locked you up to run into someone else who is also going to lock you up, and it will get worse, believe me, and you’ve only been here two weeks?” 

“He isn’t locking me up! I am choosing to stay here with him, I was going to go home when I met him and choose to come here” she stood and walked away from him. 

Sandor walked towards her “he’s told me himself not to let you out the front doors!” 

She turned “that’s only because Ramsay is trying to find me!” 

He grabbed her arms “Until you wake up I will be watching you, say the word and I’ll take you away from here” 

She looked so fragile in his arms, her lips quivered, her pout killed him. He couldn’t help but stare at her imagining what it would be like to just kiss her sad lips. Was he crazy? He had to stop these thoughts. 

“I don’t want to leave! I was just feeling insecure, Petyr will be back soon and we’ll get back on track, and you won’t let Ramsay in, and we will all be okay” She pulled herself out from him. 

Sandor was enraged that she couldn’t see it, no matter what he said she wouldn’t listen. Of course how could she, nothing had happened to her yet, and it was killing him that it may have too take something bad to happen to her for her too realise she needs too escape with him. 

“Believe your stupid love story all you want but come find me when you wake up”. He closed her door and left the room. 

He felt terrible leaving her alone, the day was young, he considered going back in to just give her company. But she didn’t even want his company, it seemed rather it was he who wanted her company, he wanted to just hang out with her and learn more about who she is. He hated to admit it but he missed her as soon as he left her room. He may even have a little crush on the girl. 

He knew when he first saw her she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, but brushed it off, the time he’d spent with her lately and seeing her being treated so poorly made him grow a strange connection to her. She was a very damaged girl that didn’t see her own worth, she needed all the help she could get, and Sandor swore from this moment on that he will keep an eye on her whether she liked that or not.


	7. Mess

Sansa sat Petyr down on her bed, she was pacing the room frantically as she tried her best to explain the bizarre situation. Surely he’ won’t like it.. I’m not sure I’m keen on bringing a strange man here tonight so I can sing to him for money.

Petyr watched her, growing irritated in anticipation for whatever she was about to say. “Spit it out Sansa, I’ve work to do” he moaned. 

She stopped “Okay okay, so the other night a man offered me 2000 grand to sing too him. Alone, here. I know it’s crazy but it could go towards our house, We could live with each other in no time” she watched him nervously. Fearing his reaction he would kill her for giving her time to another man, Ramsay would lock her up for even glancing at a man, she could feel her fear peeking as he sat in thought. 

“Sounds good, when is he coming?” Petyr said simply. 

“Wait? You’re okay with this?” She raised an eyebrow at him, this was not at all the response she expected. She didn’t know if that was a good one or bad. 

“Of course Sansa, you’d be foolish not too, you’re a talent, you might as well profit from it!” He grinned. 

Sansa stood awkwardly, she was nervous, Bradley would really be coming to hear her sing tonight. It all sounded so crazy. “What should I do when he comes?” She asked shyly. 

“You smile and sing, give him a good time, and he will return!” Petyr stood and walked towards her placing his hands on her shoulders. 

She glanced at him with big eyes. “Can you be there with me tonight?” 

“Sansa” he laughed. “The man is paying big money for you! The hound will be downstairs, if anything happens there is an alarm under the bedside table that’s linked to the computer downstairs, the hound will be up in a flash.”

Why on earth did he have alarms in the rooms? Unless, men were often in this rooms?She didn’t want to ask him, but she couldn’t shake the things people have told her. “Petyr is this a brothel?” She closed her eyes, and he let her go. 

“A brothel, please what do you think I am? This is a sophisticated club Sansa, my ladies entertain the fine men that come in, I don’t let just anyone in here” he rolled his eyes walking over to the window. 

“Well then how do they entertain them?” She asked nervously. 

“Singing and dancing, now I’ve got to go” he stormed towards the door, trying to avoid the conversation as best he could. Sansa could see it, what is he hiding? She ran towards the door and blocked his way. 

“Petyr tell me the truth. Do the girls bring clients too their room, for sex?” She shook as she asked him, she didn’t want to fight with him but she needed to know the truth. 

“Bloody hells! Yes Sansa and what of it!” He yelled.

Sansas eyes went wide “why would you do this? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

He stood close to her face looking her dead in the eyes “when we are living in our dream house and you have all your pretty little things, ask me again why do I do this?” He pulled back from her and turned his back. 

She stood as tears welled in her eyes, who is this man? Why is he acting this way? She hated herself for making him angry. 

“Don’t start crying Sansa, now move out of the way I’m going” he said irritated. 

“I’m sorry” she whimpered. “Please you don’t have to go! It’s okay because I trust you!” She called after him as he tried to leave her room. 

He ignored her and headed out the room and down the hall. Sansa ran after him frantically, calling out his name desperately as he picked up the paste “please Petyr, don’t go, we can talk about this!” But he wouldn’t stop and she could feel it all come back. How she would beg Ramsay to stay with her and apologise for things the quite frankly were not her fault. But the fear of being alone made her weak and she would let anything fly past her so that she wasn’t alone. 

He turned to her and grabbed her pleading arms “You think I’m some sleaze-ball pimp? I’m done with you, it’s clear what you think of me.” 

Her heart sank, he headed for the stairs, Sansa cried out “Petyr what are you saying!” 

She could here the girls open their doors at all the commotion but right now she couldn’t careless, everything around her felt like a blur, like she was spinning around in space.

“You think I’m some monster! So be it, I’ll be the monster, you can live here, but me and you are done, I won’t be buying your things, you can making your own cash!” 

“Petyr please, please we’ll get through this” she sobbed as he darted downstairs. 

“Goodbye Sansa”.

Sansa cried hysterically, grabbing his arms and pulling him back to her “No! Petyr please!” She wailed all over the house “don’t leave me, please don’t go, talk to me!” She knew she’d regret her screams, she could just hear all the girls gasp. But right now was attack mode and she had to stop him from leaving her. 

“Get of me, you’re embarrassing yourself!” He hissed at her.

She knew she was making a fool of herself she felt pathetic.

“Girl” Sandor rasped. He dragged her off of Petyr, who slipped out the door as soon as he was free. Sansa didn’t care that Sandor had watched the whole tragedy play out. She sobbed uncontrollably hanging limp in Sandors hold, trying to catch her breath. 

Sandor carried her up to her room, passing by all the ladies who sat in the hall, as they made comments on her behaviour. But she didn’t care her world felt numb, what was the point of anything if Petyr wasn’t speaking to her. 

Sandor locked the door and carried her over too her bed, tucking her in gently as she cried in deep pain, he stood over her saying nothing, he just looked at her with a blank expression , she knew he was judging her but she didn’t care. 

She curled up into a ball and cried. Sandor looked at her with disgust. “Little bird stop it now! Snap out it!” He grabbed her and shook her. “You’re panicking yourself, breathe.”

“Petyr hates me and I made myself look like an absolute fool, he didn’t even care that I was crying so badly for him!” She roared. 

“He’ll calm down, it’s true you made an idiot of yourself infront of the whole house but it will blow over and he’ll back” 

She threw her head into her pillow “Sandor help me, I can’t do this, the pain is too much, I can’t loose him” 

“Little bird you cant rely so much on him for your happiness, you were fine before you met him and you’ll be fine now, sure it hurts, but you’ll get over it” 

“I wasn’t fine before though! I had Ramsey” and at the mention of his name she cried harder. 

Sandor sighed and sat on her bed pulling her to look at him “listen now, you’re too good for those men and for this place, I’ve told you already I’d take you home, please come with me, he’s gone it’s the perfect chance too leave” he looked at her with worry.

“Why do you care so much to do that for me?” She said trying to breathe through the sobs. 

“You need your family, you’ve gone from one abusive relationship to another, I’d help anyone in that position, you just need to go home and take care of yourself” he said firmly, as he wiped away the tears staining her face. 

“I love him, if you saw what Ramsay done to me you’d see Petyr is kind” she smiled to herself. “I’ll stay here and I’ll get him back, I know what I have to do” 

“Little bird, stop being so stupid, whatever plans ur planning, they won’t work, Petyr doesn’t give two shits about you!” he growled. 

“Leave me be now Sandor, I have to get ready, I have a client tonight” she dried her eyes, she was determined too please her customer, so she could please Petyr. 

“A client?” He raised his eyebrows “what in seven hells are you saying girl?” 

“I’m just singing don’t worry.” She sighed, Sandor always cared too much when things were fine.

“You’re not to be in here alone” he looked at her seriously. 

She shrugged her shoulders and played with her nails. “Petyr said it’s fine so..” 

“Well I don’t allow you” 

Sansa laughed “I’m sorry but since when do I take commands from you? You aren’t my boyfriend”

“You’ll freak out being alone with some old man in here, trust me” 

“I’m alone here with you and it’s freaking me out, so please leave” Why does he care so much? Just leave me alone. 

“So be it, just don’t come crying for me when he starts pulling on your little skirt”

He stood and left her alone. She was glad he left. Now she could focus on her future and getting Petyr back. He loves his business and I love singing, I’m going too make him so much money he won’t be able to resist me! 

As she lay back down urgent knocks came to her door, “Sansa” two small voices called. 

She sighed and went to the door. Shae and Dany stood looking glum. “Sansa are you alright? We saw what happened with Petyr” Dany whispered. 

This was the last thing she wanted, first the Hound feeding her lies, now these two. “Yes I’m fine thank you.” She smiled and closed the door. Shae stuck her foot in stopping the door from closing. “Sansa talk to us” Shae said sternly. 

“We had a fight that’s all” she sighed. 

“Sansa we are here for you, we know you love Petyr, but we are worried, you’re always alone” Dany said sadly. 

“I appreciate that, but Petyr and I are fine we are texting now” she lied, she wanted them gone.

She was sick of all the pity, and she had a client too get ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve wrote and rewrote the next few chapters so I’m sorry this took a few days too come out, but I hope you like it💞


	8. One on One

Sansa waited by the bar for Bradley too show up. She thought a cocktail before hand wouldn’t hurt too give her some confidence for the man coming too see her. She didn’t know what to wear, she didn’t want to give him any impressions so a simple blue dress and white heels were her outfit of choice. 

She was still feeling miserable as she sat alone with her thoughts and her drink, all she could think about was her fight with Petyr just three hours ago, she felt drained. 

“Why so glum” a man chirped next to her. 

“Bad day” she smiled weakly. 

“You’re the new girl, Alayne? You were great the other night” he smiled. 

“Oh you saw that..” she curled her face at the memories. “Not a good moment for me” she joked. 

“Well I was there to see Dany, but you were great too” 

“Oh Dany? Yeah she’s a nice girl” Sansa said sadly. 

“I seen you all fall on the dance floor you must be good friends, poor Dany she looked like she’d pass out with laughter” he laughed. 

“You sure seem to like Dany” Sansa sniggered. 

“I do. I’m here to see her tonight actually” his face lit up. 

“Oh you’re her client?”

“More of a friend I’d like to think rather than a client, I don’t pay for her in that way.. but I do pay her for her time” 

“You sound like you love her” Sansa smiled at him. 

“I do love her, but, she doesn’t feel that way, but I’m happy to even just be her friend, having her in my life makes me a happy man, regardless if I get too kiss her or not” he smiled contently. 

“Ohh Jorah!” Dany called. “Shall we go?” Dany reached out her hand for the man. Sansa watched as his face lit up at the sound of her voice, the man was in love. 

“Oh, I must go! It was lovely meeting you Sansa, I hope your night turns around” he stood and patted her shoulder, as he excitedly made his way towards Dany. 

Jorah and Dany left the room, he looked at her with such care and he wasn’t even her boyfriend. He was delighted to just be in her company. Even Dany looked happy. Sansa wanted that. She could feel herself wanting too cry all over again. No one would ever feel that way for her and Jorah was just a client, every boyfriend had hurt her and made her feel useless. 

She sat and swirled her straw around the cocktail, the club was quite empty tonight but lively enough. Two girls danced on the poles on stage while the men threw up cash to them. 

Sandor stood at the door, looking around the room for any chaos. She tried her best too not look at him, he didn’t say hello when she arrived and she was glad about it. She felt bad for being rude, but Sandor seemed to enjoy joking her around, so it serves him right to face my backlash. 

Petyr didn’t come to work tonight, like he usually would have. It was a big blow to see his office empty. 

-

Bradley arrived 15 minutes later, he looked out of place with his little brown glasses and green, check, short sleeve shirt and baige trousers, she felt ill at the fact she needed to entertain him tonight. Even if it’s just a song. 

She composed herself and walked towards him. “Bradley! Would you like to join me for your song?” She was terrified, she had no clue what to do, she tried to embody Dany and her confidence towards Jorah. Be strong like Dany She told herself. 

“I’d love to my lady” he bowed and put his arm round her, leading her out of the club. 

Sandors nose flared as they walked past him, he looked disgusted, but Sansa kept her head down and giggled with Bradley. She had too make her money for Petyr. 

They got to her room and she pulled out a chair for Bradley to sit in, she made sure to put the chair in the middle of the room and not close to her bed, Incase he dragged her over and pinned her down on the bed. 

Being here now with him in her room made her panic, what the hell am I supposed to do now? I need to sing but what do I sing, how many songs do I sing? We never arranged this! 

“Sir which song would you like me to sing?” She asked hesitantly. 

“The one the you got cut off from singing, that was beautiful, your boyfriend is crazy for turning it off, but I’ll listen to you, sing it for me as your would for him, you can pretend I’m him”.

“I just broke up with him today so I really don’t want to sing that one.. but any other song is fine” the song was personal and it was meant for Petyr she really didn’t want too sing that right now, to someone else, she’d end up in tears. 

“Oh no, poor dear, I am so sorry” he stood and walked to her. He put his hands on her lower arms. 

“Yeah I’m okay, please sit sir and I will sing for you” she smiled awkwardly praying he would stop the touching. 

“Sing me a nice slow song then” 

I’ll just sing him his song and he will be on his way. 

Sansa sang five songs for him, he sat and looked at her in awe, is this what Dany gets from Jorah? Maybe I don’t like this after all. She couldn’t bare his ugly fave watching her as though she was all his. Jorah was an attractive man though, Dany was lucky. Sansa was sure Bradley was in love with her too and it revolted her. 

“I hope that was okay for you Sir.” She smiled.

“Perfect, you’re amazing, I couldn’t trouble you for just a little kiss, you have such gorgeous lips.” 

“That’s not appropriate I’m sorry” she could feel the panic rising, why is he expecting a kiss! A song was promised not a kiss. 

“Maybe one day..” he sighed. Maybe never! Sansa thought, disgusted. 

She walked him out the front door, “goodnight Bradley” she waved out as he walked down the street. She sighed in disgust, but smiled as she saw the £2000 making it all worth it, it wasn’t so bad, Bradley was kind, just a bit creepy, but he paid brilliantly. 

“So little bird got paid” Sandor said from behind the computer screen. 

“Shouldn’t you be in the club, and not on your computer?” She said stubbornly. 

“I was waiting here incase you rang the emergency alarm, I wouldn’t of heard it in the club.” 

“Well I didn’t need your help, it went great and he’ll be back” she smiled proudly and walked on up stairs before he could say another word. 

-

The next few days Petyr didn’t call, or even come into work, each day felt harder and harder as she waited on just some form of communication from him. Sansa continued keeping to herself, she’d say hello to Dany and Shae and mock back at Sandor when she passed him. But she was getting fed up without Petyr. 

She was embarrassed at how she acted, Lacey especially didn’t let her live it down, reenacting the scenes in the kitchen when she collected her dinner. She didn’t let it get to her, it happened and she had to live with it, it got her nowhere for Petyr was not here. So she would wait for him to speak to her she refused to turn him away anymore. 

But finally today as she lay in her room, she heard a knock at her door. It was Petyr. 

“Petyr” she said quietly, not knowing what mood he was in or what he was here for. 

He began walking slowly to her “Sansa, I’m sorry, I should have told you the truth. But I feared you would leave me.” 

“I’d never leave you Petyr. You work hard for us to have nice things.” She smiled. 

“The hound told me your meeting with the client went well” He smiled as he sat down next to her on the bed. 

“It did, I sang to him and he really enjoyed it” she beamed. 

“Good girl. Now can we kiss and make up?” He laughed. Pulling her in for a soft kiss.

Her heart fluttered and she felt safe once more. She never felt relief like it, this was where she was meant to be, she was happy when she was with him, she wanted him and this was the perfect time to show him her love. 

She kissed him harder and sat in his lap. She could feel him grow hard under her and it made her want him more and more. He thrusted against her, she could tell he wanted it too.

“Stop Sansa” he said. 

“Why” she laughed nervously while kissing him. “I can feel you, I want to do this with you”

“You’re not ready Sansa” he sighed. 

“I’m not a virgin! I’ve had sex with Ramsay a gazillion times” she was irritated why did he never want to be intimate with her? Does he even like me, am I that ugly? Her eyes burned.

“Sansa lets just focus on getting back on track” he patted her off of him and stood. 

“Okay then” she said defeated, maybe he was being respectful which was pretty nice. Maybe I’m rushing into this to much. It’s been a month but I’ve been through a lot and he just wants to protect me. 

“I’ve got a friend who needs a favour would you mind helping him tonight?” He asked. 

“What’s the favour who is your friend?” She raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“I just owe him some money so I told him you could sing him one of your songs? It would really help if you could do this for me my sweet girl.” He looked at her innocently and she couldn’t turn him down. 

“Just a song?” She asked suspiciously. 

“Just a song, maybe a cuddle?”

“A cuddle?” She said flatly, looking at him as though he had three heads. 

“I owe him a lot, a little cuddle won’t hurt” he laughed.

“Wouldn’t you be jealous?” 

“No it’s business, your mine at the end of the day.” 

She blushed, “mine” the words made butterflies attack her stomach. “Okay I’ll do it for you” 

“Best girlfriend ever” he kissed her head and cuddled with her in the bed. Sansa was overjoyed she had her man back. He just came in the room and talked maturely and look at us now, this would never happen with Ramsey. Petyr is the type of man I need in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying thank you for reading x


	9. Let It Be

Sansa welcomed the tall man into her room, she was a nervous wreck but she had too spend time with this man for Petyr, it was just a little favour for his friend, it’s not like she had too please him sexually like all the other girls do - it’s only a song and a cuddle, I can do this, I have before. 

“Please relax Sir, allow me too sing for you” she smiled and lead him too the wooden chair in the centre of her room. 

The man sat quietly not saying a word, his silence and his stare were extremely intimidating. Sansa just sang, the sooner she did the sooner he would leave.

She didn’t get a full line out before he silenced her. “What the hell is this shit? I don’t want to hear you sing get over here and sit on my lap and show me your arse” 

He dragged her arm and pulled her to him.

Sansa froze in fear, it was supposed to be a song, if this man expected anything else he was mistaken. A cuddle is what he wants, I can do that. 

She shook out any fear and walked confidently to the man. She sat on his lap, waiting for him to make the next move. 

He put his hand on her knee and glided up and up over her thighs and eventually slipping a hand under her skirt and to her panties. 

She stood abruptly “what are you doing!” She cried standing away from him. 

“Get back over here” he growled lunging up from the chair towards her. He went to grab her, Sansa screeched as he chased her around the room, she made a head for the door but he got there quicker and blocked her escape. 

She could feel herself panicking - he’s going to hurt me, I have to get to the alarm, or even scream, Sandor will be straight up then he’ll stop this. 

She had to keep him calm, she obeyed and directed the man towards the bedside table so she could slip her hand to the emergency button. 

“Good girl now sit in that chair”

“The bed would be much more comfortable sir” she smiled. 

“Ha, I’m not stupid, you’re suddenly interested now? Or are you gonna ring for security to come save you, sit in that chair.” He demanded. “Been here to many times with to many scared little girls like you”

He was getting too close, I’m screwed, how will I ever get out of this situation, she looked about the room, she had no escape he was a strong man she’d never be able to get away. 

So she screamed. Louder than she ever screamed in her whole life. Praying someone would hear her cry. 

He sprinted towards her and put a hand over her mouth. “Shut up, shut up, shut up! You stupid slut, now I’m going to have to hurt you” he threw Sansa to the ground and crushed her with his body, attacking her lips with his as he tried frantically to undress her. 

She tried to fight him off, squirming the best she could, but he was much to powerful he’d gotten her skirt off, Sansa cried her fate was sealed this man was about to have access to her and she had no control. 

“Sansa!” She jerked her head she could hear Dany calling out her name. But the door was locked it was too late, what could she do, “DAN-“ she managed to scream before the man put his cold hands over her mouth to keep her quiet, and he worked continued frantically at her underwear. 

“Jorah get Sandor up here! “Sansa, Sandor is coming you’re gonna be okay!” 

She was so relieved but she couldn’t speak the man suffocated her mouth as tears rolled from her eyes. “I’ll fuck you before anyone gets in this room, then leave out that window” he laughed viciously. 

It felt like hours but within a minute Sandor was pounding on the door. “Sansa?” He said urgently, but she couldn’t speak. She tried but his hand remained squished against her. 

She could just hear Dany desperately through the door. “She’s in there Sandor she’s in trouble, you and Jorah need to kick the door in!” 

“I can do it myself, Sansa!” He called again as he shook the doorknob vigorously. 

The man had gotten her underwear off and she lay naked as Sandor kicked the door in. 

He stormed across the room straight to the man as Dany rushed too Sansas side. 

Jorah joined Sandor, the two cornered the man, Sandor looked infuriated. “You sick fuck, how dare you touch her!” 

“I’ll be back, Petyrs whore will get fucked by me, I’m owed it ” he said smartly. 

Sandor glared at him with warning before punching the mans face repeatedly, Jorah had to pull Sandor off from him. The man sprinted out the room. Sandor was livid as Jorah tried calming him, patting him on the back, “great job”.

Sansa lay cuddled against Dany frozen in fear, she didn’t even care that she was so exposed. 

Dany left her to get her some pyjamas to change into. 

Sandor bent down to help her stand and he led her to her bed. 

She sat feeling ashamed. She wasn’t expecting that to happen, Did Petyr know this would happen? Surely not.

“Here you go Sansa, why don’t you get a shower and put these fresh pjs on?” Dany was freaking out, she is so kind, she truly cares for me. Everyone in this room truly cares for me. Why can’t Petyr be here?

“Thank you everyone, I don’t know what would have happened, please if you don’t mind, i need to have time alone” she smiled dimly as she descended into the bathroom without waiting for their response. Wanting them to leave her be while she gathered what had just happened too her. 

She was embarrassed, everyone would assume Petyr planned this but she knew that wasn’t true. She showered away the feeling of the mans clammy hands on her skin, and lathering herself with the sweet smell of Marshmallow instead. 

But even after the shower she couldn’t shake the feelings of his hands on her skin. She changed into her pyjamas that Dany left. It was a cute button up set, with short sleeves and long bottoms, I ought to thank Dany, she saved me, if it wasn’t for her I don’t know what would have happened. 

She exited the en-suite bathroom and went back to her bedroom. Ready for a night of worry and fear. What if he comes back?

Sandor sat at the edge of the bed, he didn’t leave with the other he was waiting for her. 

She stared at him curiously with her hair wrapped up in the towel and dressed in her cute button up pyjamas. She was a little embarrassed but he had seen her looking way worse.. 

“Are you alright little bird?” He looked at Her with the same usual look of sadness. 

“I will be, I’m grateful you all got there in time” she hopped on the bed and crossed her legs.

Sandor turned to face her “My shifts over now but I don’t want to leave you here on your own” he twisted his lips as he looked at her. 

Sansas heart jumped at the chance, being alone tonight was the last thing she wanted she knew she wouldn’t sleep. “Please stay Sandor what if he comes back?,  
Just stay until I fall asleep at least” she knew she’d be safe with The Hound around he was the biggest man she’d ever met in her life and he was always so caring. 

Sandor pulled a chair over beside her and sat back while she lay her head on her pillow. 

“Of course I’ll stay” he mumbled. “What were you doing with another client? I thought you were just singing to old Bradley?” 

“It was meant to be a favour for Petyr he owed him money so I just helped him out.” She smiled, she knew he wouldn’t understand and was ready for his criticism.

Sandor sat up confused “a favour? So you’d just give yourself like that as a favour for him?” 

“I was only meant to sing a song and cuddle him but he didn’t even want the song he wanted me, I didn’t know it was going to happen” 

“I’m bloody sure Petyr knew” he shook his head in disgust. 

“Sandor its fine, it was just a one off, Petyr will sort it out.

He stared at her and she could feel him watching her so she closed her eyes, she didn’t want to see the worry he held for her because as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was worrying all the same for herself. 

“You need to dry your hair little bird you’ll catch a cold sleeping with wet hair” 

“Could you do it for me” she giggled lazily. She wanted more than anything to just fall asleep. 

“I’m no hair stylist” he laughed, he plugged in the hair dryer and switched it on. He sat on the bed and she sat up to let him dry her hair. 

The noise of the dryer and his hands massaging her head was sending her to sleep. 

“Will you let me take you home yet?” She could hear him say as she fell against him in sleep, leaning on him heavily. 

He moved her gently and tucked her into her bed, waking her, “Sandor” she whispered. “Are you going?” She asked worried that he would leave her alone. 

“Only if you want me too” he whispered back. 

“no please stay here, you can get in beside me” she worried he might take it the wrong way but he worked for Petyr and she would consider him a friend after all he’s done for her. She did feel herself blush at that thought of him joining her, he was so tall and so strong. 

He looked uncomfortable but he walked round to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to her, keeping a distance. She smiled at him as she met her eyes close. 

Sandor POV 

Sansa had fallen asleep just as quick as she had when he dried her hair. The girl was tired she had been through the wars tonight. 

She asked me into her bed, even after everything tonight, she is trusting an old dog to be in her bed, she must trust me, and she’d be right to do so, I’d never hurt her, ever. 

It made his blood boil how much Petyr took advantage of her, constantly leaving her alone and now using her to pay people back, it was disgusting, the girl is a princess and should be treated as such. Not some toy you can share around.

She smelled so sweet after her shower, Sandor couldn’t help but smile at how cute she looked in her little pyjamas, she was an innocent girl, too good for this place and for the horrors she’d been through in her life. She deserves a much better life, if only she would let me take her home to her family. It would be sad not seeing her again, but it would keep her safe and that’s all that matters, my job is to keep her safe. 

It took Sandor all the power inside him to resist not scooping her up now and bringing her home to her mother and father but she was an adult and she’s in love with that little prick. She’d end up back down here and resenting me. 

Being in bed next to her now was.. strange. Why am i here? He didn’t want to get his hopes up but he couldn’t help but think that just maybe she may feel something for him. Why else would an old man like me be allowed in her bed?

Sandor knew he was crazy for her but there was nothing he could do about it, and it sucked, watching her with Petyr kiss in the club and act like the perfect couple, she really loved him.

She was his dream girl and seeing her in such horrid situations really pushed him over the edge. It broke his heart seeing her lying naked on the floor, It wasn’t even in his mind to look at her naked body, he saw red when he saw the man and went straight for him. 

He was so close to her now he could just reach out and touch her, it killed him he wanted to be close to her. He wanted to be the man who was allowed to be in her bed each night, not just for tonight. He lay his hand inches away from her just imagining what it could be like to be able to touch her. Or to say she is your girl. 

She rolled over in her sleep and his hand was trapped under her. 

He tried to sneak his hand out from her. “Petyr” she mumbled, moving closer and cuddling into him. 

She thinks I’m bloody Petyr, how do I get out of this?

He pushed her gently off him but she groaned and held tighter, “shh” she moaned. 

He lay awkwardly and allowed her to lay on him, he couldn’t wipe the little smile from his face. “Sansa It’s Sandor not Petyr” he laughed. 

She opened her eyes hazily, looking up at him “Sandor” she smiled. 

“Little bird” he said simply. 

She rested her head back on him and fell asleep again. Sandor didn’t know what was happening but he was happy and she seemed happy so he let it be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a comment if your liking the story it makes my day and really encourages me too keep going on with the story💜💜


	10. Doomed

Sansa woke around 5am feeling disoriented then the memories of the man in her room hit her instantly and she felt sick to her stomach. But luckily everything was okay she had Petyr’s arms to protect her, she felt safe. She snuggled into him as she tried to get back to sleep. 

But then she realised that Petyr wasn’t here last night. It was Sandor. 

Her face dropped. How embarrassing, what must he think? And I’m still cuddling him, gods I have to move before he wakes. Last night was hectic, Sandor was so brave. She blushed at her boldness of allowing him to stay with her. 

She rolled herself away from him, she had no clue as to why she cuddled him last night, she blamed it on the fear and stress of the night. But strangely it felt good hugging him, Petyr and Ramsay were smaller than her while Sandor was extremely tall. 

She could hear him turn in the bed, she pretended she was asleep as she kept a distance from him. Praying he didn’t think she was flirting with him last night. 

-

She woke later in the day too an empty bed, he was gone. He left a small note on his pillow for her. 

“hope you’re feeling better today little bird - work calls so I must go - Hound” 

Sansa had over slept too 2pm she couldn’t expect him to stay that long anyway, he had to be up early for his shift. But she wanted to thank him for last night. She felt like such a burden.

-

Petyr dashed through the door as she sat on her bed doing some embroidery. “Sansa what have you done? Why do I have Steven calling me? Complaining about you last night?” 

Petyr was furious, Sansa set her embroidery down carefully as she sat up to meet him. 

“I’m sorry, I promise I tried but then he locked me in and forced himself on me, I was terrified” she gulped and ran to Petyr, wrapping her arms around him. 

“Of course he was going to touch you that’s what he came for?” Stepping back from her embrace.

“You said a song” Sansa whispered sadly.

“Stop being so timid Sansa! You can’t even do a simple favour for me, while I’m here giving you any dress you want, a place to stay and I’m working to get us a home, but no, you can’t even help me out?” 

Sansas mouth hung wide open in confusion she didn’t know what to say. She felt stupid, she was constantly disappointing her partners, maybe she really was to blame?

“I’m sorry Petyr, I promise I really wanted to do it for you! I’ll please you next time I promise.” She hugged him again but he pushed her away. 

“No, I need to pay him back still, you have to see him again. Tonight.”

“But Petyr I cant!” She panicked. “He’s evil”

“You can’t? Your apologies obviously mean nothing then! So now I can’t even trust you” he went to leave the room. Sansa panicked and chased after him in fear. 

“No, you can trust me, really!” She cried. 

“Then you’ll see him tonight?” He raised his brows at her, awaiting her confirmation.

“What do I have to do” she sighed.

“Let him touch you this time” he sneered. 

“But he tried to... he would have attacked me, he’ll do it again tonight, what are you saying?” 

“Sansa just please him stop being stupid! You know what you have to do”

“You mean I have to have sex with him? What about us? I’m with you? You’d allow this?” 

She folded her arms in disgust. How could he do this? I don’t even think Ramsay would stoop this low. This isn’t right. 

“You’re mine Sansa, I don’t mind sharing if it gets me out of trouble with these guys” 

“No I won’t do it” she shook her head.

He came close to her and grabbed her to him, whispering into her ear, “if you say no, you’re out on the street, I’ll bring you back to Ramsay.” 

“What! Petyr why are you being like this? What happened to us I thought we were good?” 

Tears leaked from her eyes, how could this good thing go so sour for her she thought she’d passed all her hardships and finally struck gold, but she was back to feeling like she was in hell with Ramsay. 

“You wouldn’t bring me back to him, you hate him” he shook her head.

“I never fell out with him, because I knew you’d end up playing me and acting up like you are right now, so what’s it gonna be?”

She pulled away from him “I can’t believe you” 

“This is your own fault Sansa.” 

“I want to go home to my family” she sobbed. 

“You won’t dare, you work for me now and if you arnt with me you’ll be straight back too Ramsay and he isn’t one bit happy with you at the moment, I’ve heard he has got big plans for you if he ever gets his hands on you, and you think I’m the bad guy” he laughed and turned to walk through the door. 

“You’re lying” 

“I wish I was, now get ready you’ll make it up to Steve after last night, I’ll be downstairs the whole time so don’t even think of escaping” 

Sansa broke down as he left the room, she was trapped. Her heart broke into a million pieces, Petyr is not the man she thought he was. 

I should have known, anyone who’s friends with Ramsay must be insane, and I’m a fool for even thinking he was different. 

Of course there was Sandor, he could take me away! I only need to say the word and we’d be gone. That’s what I’ll do Sandor will save me. Unless he’s in on this too.. no he wouldn’t be, he was good, he had to be...

-

She went downstairs for dinner, creeping past Petyrs office, Sandor wasn’t at his desk, which was strange, he worked these hours. 

She ate her dinner and stared out to the hall waiting for his return but he never showed. 

Where is he? 

She went back upstairs and Dany caught her in the hall. 

“Sansa are you alright, I was so worried about you last night, sorry for leaving you with Sandor but he told us he’d look after you, he was adamant about that” she giggled.

“Yeah he stayed the night because I was so afraid” Sansa laughed shyly.

“I think he likes you” she mocked at Sansa as Sansa mocked back “Well I think Jorah loves you!” 

“He tells me all the time he loves me and how he wants to take me away from this world” Dany rolled her eyes and sniggered.

“Do you like Jorah?” Sana’a raised an eyebrow she was curious about their relationship, they both came to save her with Sandor last night, it was clear they were close, closer than a normal client should be. 

“He’s a good man, but I’m happy here” she smiled sadly. 

“Well why do you look so sad about it?”

“It’s my dream to have a nice home and a family but that’s not for me, I’ve grown up with no family and my brother constantly abused me before he over-dosed. I guess I’m just not wife material, Jorah deserves a doctor, or a lawyer, you know?” 

“Dany, Jorah thinks you’re perfect no matter what your bloody background is! That doesn’t define the person you are, you’re one of the kindest girls I’ve ever met, you’re always looking out for me, even when I’m a moody bitch.” She laughed. 

“I do think about leaving with Jorah a lot.. but I don’t know, it’s just a fantasy, he only visits this place for me, it’s sweet.. we don’t even have sex we watch movies the whole time for gods sake” 

Sansa smiled but her heart felt sad “Dany he loves you.” Sansa began to cry. 

“What’s the matter Sansa?” Dany panicked. 

“No it’s nothing” she tried to smile. 

“Talk to me Sansa, come in to my room” 

She dragged Sansa to her bed and sat her down. Ros was her roommate and she lay on the opposite bed. 

“Right Sansa talk to me” 

“What’s wrong?” Ros quizzed. 

“Nothing Ros, can you give me a minute with Sansa?” 

“No, why are you crying girl?” Ros stood from her bed and walked towards Sansa. 

“Nothing, I’m fine I’ll go to my room” 

“It’s Petyr, of course it is! There’s no way you’re happy with him, I’ve been right where you are with him” 

“What do you mean” Sansa looked at Ros.

“I’m only here because Petyr took me in, I had no job and was new to town, I met him in a club one night, he was charming and funny and I fell for him, now look at me still here. Only thing is I don’t mind it, but you’ll crumble, Time for you to realise the truth and leave before it gets worse”

“You were his girlfriend?” 

“Engaged actually, two weeks in he proposed, to be honest I didn’t care much for him but he was providing me with a place to stay so I said yes” 

Dany shook Sansas knees “you see! He’s going to hurt you” 

“Fine. Tonight he wants that man to come back or else he’ll bring me back to my ex who is just as bad as him” Sansa sighed.

“Sansa after what he done last night you cant be round him!” Dany exclaimed.

“I know. I’m going to find Sandor but I don’t know where he is, he said he’d bring me home” 

“The hound is gone” Ros added. “Petyr dumped him today, god knows why”

“What?” Sansas face drained of colour, “if Sandor isn’t here I’ll never escape this place, I have no car, no money, nothing!” 

Sansa panicked as Dany tried calming her, Sansa didn’t have long left, for tonight Steven would be back, this time he had a reason to be angry and without Sandor she was doomed.


	11. Into The Night

Tonight was burlesque night in the club, Sansa could hear them all screaming with glee in the halls, while she sat miserably getting ready for Petyr’s friend to make his return. 

The line to get into the club was already out the door and all the way down the street, it was a busy night and nobody would hear her cries from the top floor. 

Where is Sandor, she wondered. The news of Petyr sacking him from the club filled her with fear, without him here she was in serious trouble tonight. 

Petyr walked into her room abruptly.

“Sansa, Steven will be here at 11pm tonight”

“Why so late?” She frowned, hoping he’d come earlier to get rid of him quicker.

“He wants to watch the show, then he’ll be up here, so tonight I want you up on stage with the others until then” he pulled out a silver glittery mini dress from behind his back. “You’ll wear this”

“But I don’t know the routine?” She replied looking smug.

“There isn’t one, just get up and be sexy, gods, everything is such a chore with you” he rolled his eyes at her.

“Where is Sandor why isn’t he working?” 

“Ive fired him after his little tantrum last night”

“Where is he now?” She asked worriedly.

“In his home I assume? Why do you even care, you don’t like him do you? Are you cheating on me? I wouldn’t even be surprised with you” he sniffed.

“Oh, I’m your girlfriend? I didn’t notice...” she said sarcastically as she continued her makeup.

He stormed towards her and gripped her arm making her drop her mascara as it rolled of her desk “ouch! Your hurting me!”

“Don’t get smart with me, get dressed now” he said in her ear with aggression, releasing her arm viscously before leaving her in her room. 

Sansa broke down, she was terrified, how on earth was she to cope with knowing what would happen to her later. She hated Petyr she truly despised him. How did I ever trust him?

-

Sansa met with Dany and Shae backstage, Petyr had already hired a new doorman, he was tall but nothing on Sandor, much, much shorter. 

“How are you Sansa” Dany asked her sadly.

“Absolutely petrified, and there’s nothing I can do about it” she shrugged.

Danys face lit up “I could ask Jorah to buy you for tonight!” 

Shae shook her head “yeah and then he’ll just rearrange a different day!” 

“Thank you Dany, but he’s booked in for 11pm, besides if I just do it, it will be over after tonight” Sansa said trying to make it all sound okay for herself to cope.

“What if he likes you so much he comes back again and again?” Shae added. 

Sansa shrugged her shoulders, she had no clue what her future held here, she had to obey or Petyr would bring her too Ramsay again. But would that be as bad as having multiple men come to me each day?

-

They all went out on stage one by one as the music played. Sansa didn’t care what she looked like, she just smiled at the clients while her thoughts were elsewhere. 

“Miss! Miss!” A voice called as she walked past, it was Bradley. She remembered her night with him, he was great company, she sang him a song, he paid generously and left. As it should be. She gave him a little wave, unable to talk at the moment. But maybe he could help me... he did seem to be quite taken by me.. she schemed as she danced. 

Sansa glanced around at the clients and their hungry eyes staring at the girls, it baffled her as to how the girls dealt with it daily.  
-

The girls had finished their dances and were allowed too mingle in the club now as the DJ took to the stage. 

Sansa saw Bradley by the bar and went up to him slowly so nobody would notice. Petyr was about so she had to keep a low profile.

“Bradley I need your help” she whispered, tugging on his sleeve.

“Hello my songstress! What can I help you with?” He said overjoyed.

“I don’t know what you can do, but I need help, Petyr is bringing someone to me tonight and it’s going to be a nightmare and I need your help”

His smile fell and his demeanour changed “What am I supposed to do? I didn’t know you took on other men, didn’t expect that of you” he looked at her with disgust. 

What was he supposed to do? Sansa didn’t particularly want to leave with Bradley either, god knows if he would even let her leave once he had her to himself. The girls were strictly escorted upstairs after shows and the security would see her leave. So she didn’t have and escape plan, she just wanted someone to make it stop. 

“I need to leave but I don’t know how..” she said in despair. 

“Don’t you have other men you can ask? It’s your job? I’d say get used to it” 

“I’m sorry I asked, I thought you’d help me” She smiled awkwardly and left him to drink by the bar. 

He was no help at all, why was he so bitter anyway. He thinks I’m a common whore. Who needs him he’s too weak to help me anyway. 

She stood alone wondering what to do, as men at every angle smirked at her and stared at her legs in her extremely short dress. 

She felt so uncomfortable. She turned and went back to the bar and ordered herself 8 shots of tequila, this is the only way ill make it though the night. She thought as she accepted her fate. She necked them all back and sat for a while. 

Maybe I should just wait in my room now. She sighed feeling the effects of the drink. 

She walked to leave as Dany called her over. She was stood with Jorah. 

“I was just telling Jorah about you..”

“You were?” she slurred her words. 

“Are you drunk Sansa?” Jorah asked with worry. 

“I am! so i can fall asleep and he won’t touch me” she smiled. 

Danys eyes went wide “Sansa he won’t care if ur drunk or sleeping he’ll still hurt you! Jorah please can you do something!” She tugged on Jorah’s arm desperately. 

“Come with me, and you too Dany. Both of you leave with me tonight. This isn’t a safe place for you both” 

“No! Just take Sansa, my life is here” she smiled. But there was a sadness under it. 

“Dany come on, I know you hate it here, come away with me, I’ll provide everything for you, I’ll be good to you”

Sansas head swayed as she watched Jorah desperately plead with Dany, everything was going blurry, then Jorah pushed her along and led her out the hall.

“Sansa, Sansa” he whispered as she tried to focus on him but everything was swaying. 

“Just follow me, we’re leaving” 

She nodded as she walked beside Jorah trying to hide from the new doorman. But it was useless. 

“Where are you going with her?” He asked as he stepped out from the desk. 

“She’s my niece, she’s seeing my sister tonight so if you’ll excuse us” Jorah smiled trying to walk past the man. But it was no use, he squared up too Jorah. 

“I don’t think that’s true. Follow me” the man walked them towards Petyrs office. 

Jorah turned and dragged Sansa with him as he made a run for it towards the exit, but the security man was faster and he beat Jorah senseless. Petyr came running out the office at the commotion. 

“What’s going on? Sansa!” He raised his eyebrows and pulled her to him. Sansa was too drunk to even focus on anything that was happening. Her eyes fighting sleep as Jorah was punched and kicked out of the club, covered in blood. Everything was a mess. 

“What the fuck are you doing out here with some man? Trying to leave, I thought The Hound was your secret lover but it appears you’ve took a fancy to your best friend Dany’s little boyfriend too.”

She stayed quiet as she swayed. 

He looked at her with anger, “you’re drunk? You love making my life a misery don’t you? What is Steven going to think of this? Go back to the bar and get water” he pushed her down the hall stumbling as she returned to the club. 

“Sansa where did Jorah go?” Dany asked panicked. 

“Kicked out, blood, didn’t work” she managed to say in a muddle. 

“He’s hurt? I have to go see him” Dany ran out urgently and Sansa followed after her. 

Petyr was yelling at Dany in the hall by the time Sansa made it out. “Back inside he screamed at her”

The two returned to the club.

“Poor Jorah I hope he’s okay” Dany cried. 

Sansa comforted her friend the best she could in her state. 

-

Thirty minutes later Petyr waltzed into the club seeking Sansa. He grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the club. “Let her go!” Dany called. But he kept walking and sent the security to escort Dany back to the club. 

He remained silent as he dragged her up the wooden stairs, “let me go!” Sansa cried. 

“Don’t even try struggle just get in your room, Steven will be here soon, i hope he does his worst after all the drama you’ve caused tonight!” 

He pushed her into her room and shoved her to the floor slamming the door behind him. She cried as she brought herself to stand. 

She walked to her bed and lay down hoping the sleep would take over and she would wake up and the nightmare would end. 

-

Sansa must have fallen asleep for a bit she woke up to see someone standing over her, a hood covering his face. 

She cried and crawled to the other side of the bed “stay away from me!” she demanded. She threw pillows at him and cried desperately. He watched me sleep. She was disgusted, and began too sob. 

“Hush, Relax girl” he walked towards her cornering her into the wall as she screamed hysterically.

“Don’t touch me!” She kicked him and tried to run before he wrapped his arms round her. 

“Shhh girl, it’s me, Sandor, you’re alright” 

“Sandor?” she gasped turning round to look at him. 

“Oh thank the gods you’re here” she squeezed him. “Please, please you have to help me, Steven is coming soon” 

“I know, I’ve been watching you all night, on stage, trying to leave with Jorah, the little birds got balls tonight” he smiled. 

“You’ve been here? Why didnt you say! Where have you been?” She was still drunk so she held on to him for support. 

“I wasn’t expecting it to be so busy tonight, and I didn’t know when the fucker would be back, he’s left it late enough. But I’ve got a key we will leave out the backdoor.” 

Sansa smiled in awe “oh my god, but what about Steven?” 

The door knocked. “Right let him in little bird I’ll hide in the bathroom” 

“Okay okay” she panicked as she raced to the door and Sandor hid.

“Hello Sir” she opened the door slowly, letting him in. 

“Sit” he said. He was back and he was angry. 

Sansa sat on her bed. He walked to her and stripped her from her dress immediately. She was getting nervous as she waited for Sandor. What was the plan? 

“I liked your dancing tonight.. but I’ll like you on my cock much better.” He turned her naked body so she was on all fours. “You’re gonna be a good girl tonight, arnt you?” 

As he unbelted himself Sandor opened the door as fast as lightning and whacked the man over the head with the stool at her dresser, leaving him unconscious for a while, long enough for them to run. 

Sandor helped Sansa quickly into a pair of pyjamas “bloody cunt” he hissed at the man and spat at him, taking Sansa by the hand. 

“Okay little bird we’re gonna go out the back door, my cars waiting two streets down so we have to make a run for it.” 

“Okay” she stuttered. She was shaking with fear but she knew with Sandor here she was safe. She wobbled into her shoes and almost fell over. 

He shook his head laughed at her drunk ness. “Come on” he nodded. 

They walked calmly down the stairs so they didn’t bring attention to themselves and then slickly walked past Petyrs office unseen. 

It was a miracle. Sandor got to the backdoor and unlocked it with such ease. The music from the club masked any noise they made from the door. 

The coast was clear, he scooped her up as he darted down the road to his car. She couldn’t believe it, she was out in the air, She looked up at him and smiled, he was so brave she thought. He was her own knight. 

He opened the car door and put her in the passenger seat and got himself round to his side.

Sandor wasted no time as he turned on the engine and drove away into the night with Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh Sansa has made it out!👏🏼👏🏼


	12. Dany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV from Dany, the aftermath of Sansa’s escape.

Dany

Dany stood in her room shaking, she was thrown into her room after Steven regained consciousness. She had no idea what was going on, all she could hear was the rage of Petyr shouting repeatedly “Find her, Find her!”

Sansa must have gotten away, but what about Jorah? He’s probably lying out there, bleeding to death and there’s nothing I can do about it. 

I never really knew how much I cared about him until now, I’d give anything to have him here. This place is gruesome, I thought of it as home, but this isn’t safe, it’s never been safe. It was only safe when Jorah and The Hound were here. But now they’re gone, rats like Steven will get away with anything. 

I can’t wait around anymore I have to save Jorah. 

She opened her door and crept out onto the hallway. She could see Petyr standing outside the front of the building, the main door was wide open. He was calling someone “it’s not my fault!” He yelled. 

She went back into her room and grabbed a backpack, she stuffed in some basics and her favourite dragon plushie, she saw Petyr’s true colours tonight and she wanted no part of it, she wanted to leave and be with Jorah and she couldn’t wait around any longer. 

She left her room for the final time and went towards the front door, Petyr was chatting too someone in a black car. So she slipped out behind him with her heart in her chest, and without him seeing she ran round the corner of the building to look for Jorah.

She saw his two legs poking out from behind the trash can, she ran to him hurriedly and found him beaten on the floor. 

“Jorah?” She called “Jorah!” her eyes widened as she saw the blood on his face. “Jorah I am so sorry” she kneeled beside him and cried as she stroked his face. 

He opened his eyes weakly “Dany an ambulance is coming for me, but you have to hide, Petyr will find you round here, run while, you can..” he shifted. 

“No I’m going with you” she said smiling through tears. 

“You can’t, they’ll take you” He groaned with through the pain. 

“They can’t take me if I’m yours!” She smiled nervously awaiting his reaction. 

“You’re leaving, to be with me?” He looked at her puzzled. 

“Jorah I want to be with you, you’ve shown me a much kinder world than what goes on at the brothel, I can’t be here, I refuse I was only safe with you around, but that’s if you’d take me?” 

“What? of course, nothing would make me happier” he grinned, as though any pain he had was now somehow gone. 

Flashing blue lights filled the area as the pair stared at each other in awe, the sirens screeching behind them but it all felt perfect. 

“They’re here for you now Jorah” she stroked his head and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

“Hey! What’s going on” an all to familiar voice shouted storming down the alley. “Dany back inside. Now!” It was Petyr.

“No, I’m leaving” she looked up at him adamantly. 

He strode towards her and grabbed her viscously by the wrist “back inside, now, I need Sansa and you’re gonna tell me where she is” he said through his teeth, threatening her. Dany knew what happened when someone disobeyed Peytr, she’d seen girls beaten and bruised for it. But she wasn’t afraid, Jorah would protect her even if he wasn’t in the state too. 

She snatched her arm from him “I’m leaving with Jorah, now get off me!” 

“What’s this helpless fool gonna do? Come, now” he trailed her from Jorah, across the ground, scraping her legs against the rocky cobbles. “Get off!” She cried. 

“Dany!” Jorah called, reaching out for her but unable to move. 

The paramedics gathered around Jorah and lifted him up and into the vehicle. It’s all Dany could see while she was being dragged along by Petyr. 

She punched his body trying to escape and screamed for help. The paramedics raised their heads quickly at the scene and strided towards them as Petyr attempted to walk faster. 

“Please sir help me! I don’t want to go with this man!”

“Excuse me, where are you taking this lady?” One questioned him. 

“She works for me” he grunted at the man.

“Let her go Sir” said the female paramedic. 

“She works for me, she’s under contract.” He smiled looking smug. 

“Contract or no contract, this lady doesn’t want to be with you, now release her or we will have too call the cops.” 

“Go ahead call them” he laughed sarcastically.

“Well they’re gonna be here anyway, what with this man being beaten? A girl missing? I’d say you Little this lady come with us” they stepped forward and pulled Dany from Petyr. 

He looked defeated and frightened.. Dany had never seen Petyr in a fight, he always had his minions do the work for him. “Fine god dammit, take her, she won’t be getting paid due to this, so more for me” he smiled and sprinted from the scene. 

“Thank you so much, please take me with you, let me go with you to the hospital.” She begged them desperately.

“Yes miss, get inside the the van” 

“Jorah” she sighed and ran by his side once again. 

“Dany, are you hurt? I’ll kill that Petyr” Jorah looked so worried, Dany had never had anyone so attentive or caring, he was the one who was hurt, but he cared only for her. 

“I’m fine, I’m with you and that’s all I need to be safe” she hugged him carefully so not too hurt him and the paramedics closed the back doors and drove away.

She looked out the window as they drove further and further from the brothel, she smiled and prayed she’d never see the place again, feeling content as she held her mans hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to write💖 next chapter will be back too Sansa and her escape🤫


	13. True Love

Sandor had been driving for an hour now, Sansa wasn’t sure where exactly they were going too and neither did he. They just knew they had to get as far away from town as possible. 

He didn’t say a lot he seemed very preoccupied with his thoughts, she could tell he was worried. But she was too tired and tipsy to bother inquiring. She lay her head against the window and drifted too sleep, her head spinning non stop as Sandor drove. 

-

“Come on littlebird, wakey wakey” he shook her gently awakening her from her snooze. She opened her eyes softly. 

She looked up and found they were parked outside a hotel somewhere “Where are we?” She asked.

“We’re a 3 hour drive away from Winterfell and weve travelled three hours already. So tonight we stay here and I’ll bring you back to your family tomorrow, if that’s alright with you?” 

After not seeing her family in so long it would be so good to see everyone again, but it was also overwhelming, what would she do once she was back home? A new job? Ramsay made sure she lost all her old friends.. going home to a life she had not been apart of for a few years was daunting. 

The saddest part would be leaving her friends who remained at the brothel and most of all Sandor, which she found insane, he was grumpy and he mocked her constantly, but he was brave, gentle and strong, a true friend and the way the moonlight was glowing on his face as he looked upon her now made her feel a strange way. He looked.. handsome. 

“Yeah let’s go Sandor, I need sleep” she sighed. 

Sandor checked them into the place, it was like an old Irish style hotel, it was very homely. She followed him up the stairs to their room, she blushed when he ordered them a room together, it was obviously too save some money but sharing a room with him tonight was exciting. 

“Go on ahead little bird” he opened the door for her as she walked in. 

It was a tiny room with a double bed and a single bed. 

“I can’t wait to get into bed” she sighed. 

“You’ve had a rough night girl, you deserve it” he smiled. 

“And you Sandor, thank you for saving me, I don’t know what would of happened if you didn’t” she shuddered at the thought.

“It’s no problem, get on into bed” 

“Which one would you like? I’m okay taking the single, I’m smaller than you so it makes more sense” she smiled.

“No don’t be silly get in that big bed, I’m fine with the single” 

“Okay” she nodded and went to the bathroom putting on a spare t-shirt of Sandors. It was huge on her, she knew he would laugh at it.

She walked out blushing as she could see his eyes watch her in his shirt. 

“You’re drowning in that little bird” he chuckled. 

“Yes I know it’s big, but it’ll do” she rolled her eyes and laughed as she got into her bed and turned out the lights. 

She could hear Sandor turn around in his bed to sleep. How does he do it so easily? I was tired in the car but now I’m wide awake and my mind won’t shut up. 

Sansa wasn’t sure what her feelings for Sandor were but she felt something, for the idea of him leaving her killed her. 

Sansa didn’t have a life outside of Ramsay he was all she’d known, she couldn’t shut off the thoughts of him and how he’d ruined her. 

She felt safe tonight with Sandor just over there, but what would happen when she goes home, will Petyr come for her, will Ramsay? With everything going on she forgot she had two crazy exes after her. 

“Sandor” she whispered. 

“Mmhmm” he mumbled.

“I can’t sleep.. I’m scared” she felt silly but she needed him. 

“You’re all good girl, he’ll not find you tonight and your father will knock their cunts in if they get near you” 

She didn’t answer for a few minutes, she could feel tears well in her eyes “are you asleep?” He asked worriedly. 

“Sandor could you please stay in my bed with me? I think I could sleep better with someone near me” she could feel herself go red with embarrassment as she awaited his response. 

“Littlebird that’s not a good idea..” he said awkwardly.

“You’re a good man, please it’s just so I can sleep.” She sighed. 

“Alright” he said hesitantly. 

Her face lit up as she heard him make his way over in the dark and feeling his weight on the bed. But now he was her how could she get near him? Just a little touch and she could cherish the memory of him before she had to go. 

She tried too subtly move closer to him. He lay facing her so she turned her back to him, and tried to get her body close to him, in an obvious / not so obvious way. 

Her body was inches away from him she could feel the warmth from his body, but he wasn’t making any movements and it was frustrating, she wondered if he even liked her and why was she assuming he would like this? 

She moved back over to her side, His eyes were closed and he had not spoke for ten minutes, she feared he was asleep already but his hand was placed close to were her back previously was, as though he wanted to touch her too...

“Sandor” she whispered again.

“Yes” he said sounding wide awake, stunning her. 

“Hi” she laughed.

“Hi” he laughed with confusion.

She didn’t know what to do she just stared at him in the dark for all she could see, wondering if something would happen and waiting for him to make a move. 

She placed her hand on the burnt side of his face. He shuddered. “What are you doing?” 

She jumped and retracted her hand immediately. 

He closed his eyes “Little bird? I said what are you doing?” 

“I’m going to miss you Sandor, once you bring me home” she said sadly. “I was just.. I don’t know, I’m sorry”

“You should be glad to get home, I’m only a reminder of the shit you went through in that town.” He said sounding bitter.

“No, not at all, you’re a true friend, you joke me around half the time but you’re the only one who is honest with me and made me feel a bit of joy while I was there.” 

He reached down for her hand and have it a gentle squeeze before putting it back by Sansas side. She worried her affection made him uncomfortable. 

“Get some rest” he sighed.

“Please could you hold me?” She whispered. 

“Will that get you too shut up and sleep?” 

“Yes” 

“Alright turn around then and close your eyes”

Sansa grinned to herself in the dark, scooting in as close to him as she could so her body pressed up against him. He wrapped an arm over her stomach being careful not to touch her with his hands. 

Yet Sansa was still not satisfied, she took his hand and held it against her stomach. She could hear him take a deep breath behind her and then she felt something growing against her bottom. She giggled to herself and pretended to sleep.

“Goodnight Sandor” she chirped.

“Night girl”

She tried to wait him out hoping he would turn her round for a kiss but he never did, he was snoring within 10 minutes. 

She couldn’t sleep with his snoring so she coughed and banged against him too try silence him. 

“Huh..” he said waking up. 

“You were snoring..” she sighed. 

“Sorry” he said and he pulled her closer to him as he settled back to sleep again. 

“Sandor wake up!” She giggled.

“Why are you so hyper girl?” He moaned but he seemed amused with her. 

“I’m not sleepy now, so stay up with me”

“You told me you’d sleep if I lay with you like this” 

“Yeah maybe if you tickle my back it’ll help me” She was shocked at herself for being so bold her mother would disapprove and she knew it. But she didn’t want to have sex with Sandor tonight she just wanted to let him know she was interested in him, because saying it out loud was too scary. 

Sandor sighed “right girl, sleep and I’ll do it” 

She pulled the huge T-shirt up a little for him to have access to her back, she giggled as she lay against him with her panties now exposed. 

“Little bird, I can’t do this, it’s getting me excited.” He laughed awkwardly 

“So you like me?” She laughed. 

“Yes, but shut up about it” he grunted. “You’re going home tomorrow so we have to stop this” 

Sansa turned and sat up in her knees and wrapped her arms around Sandor, hugging him tight. 

As she pulled away she kept her face close to him and they both stared at each other before they both allowed their lips to meet for a kiss.

He held her tight as though he had waited for her lips all his life, the kiss was so passionate Sansa had never experienced a kiss like it, it was like the kiss of a true love she had never known.


	14. Good News

The next day Sansa woke up around 11am too see Sandor cleaning up the room and packing their bags back up. She couldn’t help but feel sad, she had to go home. 

She tried to remain asleep wishing he would join her - but why did he even leave the bed already? Why wouldn’t he want to lie with me? We kissed last night, he told me he liked me? What’s changed..

“Girl get up, we have too check out soon, you should get up and we can get you home earlier” 

“Okay...” she said, getting up from the bed slowly, the anxiety she felt was crazy, where did she stand with him? I’m going home but what does that mean for us? Why is he so eager to leave?

“so I’m going home” she sighed. 

“Yes” he mumbled, seeming not too have any emotion or care. 

“Yup..” she raised her eyebrows and started to pack her bags, looking at his face to try read what he was thinking. 

But he remained silent and didn’t say anything the whole time, he nodded and then simply said “let’s go” and he headed for the door. 

Sansa followed him glumly, not saying a word. He kept quiet from the room to the check out desk. 

He opened the car door for her and she got in.

She sat quietly waiting on him to make any comment, she was starting to feel embarrassed about last night, maybe I acted too forward... ugh my god why can’t I just stop wrecking everything? 

I’m just Ramsay’s doll and Petyrs whore. She cursed herself and a tear escaped her eye, praying he wouldn’t see. 

He began the three hour drive back too Winterfell. The car as quiet as a crypt. She couldn’t bear it, the silence made her overthink everything about her life.

Eventually she just allowed the tears to fall silently down her face as she rested her face firm too the window. 

“Are you crying?” He grumbled.

Startling her as she jumped to her defence. “No!” 

“Then why is your face wet?” 

“It’s not” she said, rubbing away the obvious wetness. 

“Hmm” he said, raising an eyebrow while keeping his eyes on the road. 

“It’s not like you care!” she barked. 

“If you’re sad then say, I can’t read your mind you know” he laughed bitterly.

Sansa was livid now, what do I have too loose he’ll be gone soon, this is the only time I can talk to him. “Are you really going to just bring me home and that’s it, are you not even going to say anything about last night?”

“It’s better this way..” he grumbled.

“What way!? What do you mean? So you think ignoring me even though you like me is some grand idea?” 

“Sansa, you’re not ready for another relationship, I know you want comfort and I’d love to be the one who could treat you like you deserve to treated, but you’ve got too be alone and find what you want, and it won’t be an old dog like me” 

“Oh what do you know about me?” She crossed her arms in anger, who does he think he is? I can handle another relationship, right? Or is he right.. 

“Think of you’re last two relationships, you got with that dick head straight after Ramsay.. just do some healing girl, you don’t need to keep jumping into relationships especially after what they out you through..” 

Sansa didn’t reply. She was angry that he was right. But she wanted him, was it really her fault she was dealt with two evil partners? Why did she have to wait for someone kind when she had already found him? 

She knew inside he was right. She always brushed away the idea that she was dependent on others for her happiness, because all she wanted since she was little was a boyfriend, she’d see so many couples and wish for the same some day. 

But the reality was relationships aren’t perfect and she had been through some traumatic ones, that were never apart of the fairytale dream she imagined for herself. 

Ramsay was a monster, she thought she would marry him, then Petyr saved her from that, and he turned out to be the exact same. 

Then there was Sandor, he saved her from Petyr. But Sandor wasn’t a monster. He was a true knight.

She looked at him through tears “I guess all I want is too be saved, but maybe I’m the one who needs to save myself for once..” she sniffed and looked away. 

Sandor looked at her and gave a sad smile.  
“I’m crazy about you little bird, always have been.. take you’re time too heal and if you’re still feeling any love for the old dog, I’ll drive right up to Winterfell and kiss the face off you” 

She laughed gently and put her head against the glass to try sleep for the rest of the journey, the road to healing sounded overwhelming and lonely but Sandor is right I’m not ready.. 

-

They pulled up outside Winterfell, she was home. They both got out of the car and went to the boot too take out her bags. 

“So this is it” he sighed. 

“Thank you for driving me home and for everything” she smiled softly carrying her bags. 

“You’re gonna be okay you know” he smiled at her and gave her a little rub on the arm. 

“Where will you go now?” She asked. 

“I’ll just stay nearby today then head back again tomorrow, gonna try look for a new apartment too” 

“Nice..” she smiled with sadness.

“Sansa!” Her mother called, running down the lane of the estate. 

Sansa turned to her mother, tears poured down her eyes, it had been so so long Ramsay kept her from her family, and to see her again was bliss. She needed her family, no matter what Ramsay made her believe. 

Sandor stood smiling as he watched her hug her mother. 

“Thank you Sir for bringing her all the way home! That Petyr is awful!” He mother cried, refusing to let her daughter go. 

“It was no problem, just glad the girls home and safe now” 

“Please come for dinner, you can’t come all this way for nothing” 

“It’s fine, I’m gonna get a hotel around here for the night anyway” 

Sansa looked up at him, she couldn’t even say goodbye properly with her mother here, she could feel the conversation coming to a close and it broke her heart. 

“Okay, thank you again, I’m so happy my daughters back home” she smiled and rubbed Sandors arm, as she began to lead Sansa towards the gates. 

“Little bird” he bowed to her and got back to his car and drove away before she could reply.

Her mother linked her as they walked inside. 

“Oh my darling I’m so glad you’re home with me, please don’t leave so long again”

“I know, I won’t, it’s just been a lot with Ramsay, he wouldn’t let me come home..” 

“Ramsay?” Her mother stood puzzled. 

“Yes Ramsay.. ” Sansa stopped and looked at her mother raising an eyebrow at her. 

“I didn’t want to tell you this until you were inside, Sansa” her mother looked down awkwardly. “He’s here... he drove here last night for you”

“What!” Sansa stood with her eyes and mouth wide in disbelief at her mother. “What and you just let him stay! After everything he has done to me!” 

Sansa looked back frantically for Sandor so she could make a run for it but he had already left. 

“Sansa please.. I know you had a bad breakup but he sounds desperate, he loves you, he drove all this way. You’ll never find a man more dedicated than this one.” 

“Sandor bloody drove me home!” She shouted. 

“Oh Sansa he’s a little old for you!” 

Sansa laughed and shook her head “you don’t know the half of it mum, Ramsay locked me up, he hurt me, forbid me to see even you, and you’ve let him in our house” 

“You live so far, that’s why, Ramsay told me he’s thinking of living up her with you, that would be perfect” her mother smiled with glee.

Sansa felt as though she was talking to a clone of her mother, who is this woman? I know I haven’t seen her in so long but she can’t be serious right now.

“Mum if I go in there he’ll hurt me, please tell dad to get rid of him.” 

“Oh you’re being silly! Just talk to him” she dragged her daughter along the path. 

“No! I’m going” She broke free from her mother. “Stop it mum! I’m not seeing him.” She cried in panic, the last time she saw Ramsay was when he chased her down the road and into then into the arms of Petyr - the worst night of my life. 

“Sansa” her father called, walking down the steps to greet her with a not so friendly face following right behind. Ramsay. 

“Dad get this freak out of our house now, I beg you please!” She hid behind her mother who rolled her eyes at Sansa’s rudeness to their guest. “Stop Sansa” she hissed.

“Sorry about my daughter, Ramsay I’m sure you’ll patch it up” Said her father. 

“My sweet, oh how I’ve missed you..” he smiled as polite as ever, but Sansa knew the devil was underneath that persona. 

“We’ll chat soon love” Ned called walking inside with his wife too give Sansa time to talk to Ramsay. 

“Dad please” she cried as they laughed and walked in, they were clueless. 

“Get away from me” she shut her eyes and looked away. 

He walked towards her and stroked her arm. “I’m sorry I hurt you, but running into the arms of my friend Petyr? That was low.” 

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” She refused to look at him or hear his manipulation.

“He told me that night his plan for you, he never loved you, you know, I mean who could love you? Especially now you’re a whore..”

Sansa looked at him, she wasn’t really surprised now that she knew Petyr was a horrible person, but it made her feel sick that she ever trusted Petyr and actually saw a life with him. 

“I didn’t sleep with anyone I just lived in the brothel that doesn’t make me a whore.” 

“Well I was booked in for next week, I was going to surprise you, but you escaped with another man” he looked at her with a threatening stare. The state she knew all to well, he was angry and he wanted her to know it. 

“You’re lucky I’m willing to take you back after all this Sansa” 

“Fuck you” she snarled. 

He smiled and grabbed her wrist, whispering into her ear. “You’re mine, and there’s nothing you can do, you’re family love me, and I’ve bought us a lovely little cottage just down the road, I’m the perfect boyfriend” 

“Are you insane? As if I’ll just go and live with you!” She pulled herself away from him. 

“If you don’t your stupid little doorman, will get a visit from Petyr’s boys” 

Not Sandor. She wanted to kill Ramsay, Sandor was good how could he hurt him..

“You leave him alone, he just brought me home nothing more, nothing less” 

“That’s not what Petyr told me” he licked his lips at her, “he told me all about him being your saviour, you’ve probably fucked him too, buts it’s okay I’m willing to look past it” 

“What do you want from me” she cried defeated, he had done it again he had broken her down and she wasn’t even his girlfriend. “I want you too work with me.” He said angrily making her shake. “Fine” she whispered.” If it means keeping Sandor safe I’ll do whatever the fuck he wants. 

“Perfect, so you’ll tell your parents we’re moving in down the road and how much you love me, blah blah blah!” He linked her arm as they walked inside to share their good news..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took me a week to write this chapter! I’ve had a crazy week but I’m back, hope you’re all enjoying my story💖


	15. A Life Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter is here, enjoy..

Sansa had the week from hell. Ramsay had worked his way into her life and manipulated Sansa to be with him and she was drained. 

Her parents thought it was the best news ever that they were “back together”. But she had too keep Sandor safe, she would never forgive herself if Ramsay and Petyr sent people to hurt him. 

So she sucked it up and played along with Ramsay’s cruel games. She wasn’t so sure how long this was supposed to go on but Ramsay was already moving all her things into their new cottage. 

She felt sick in the new place, it was lovely, a perfect little home but she was with a monster so she considered it a prison cell. 

Her mother was thrilled as it was just down the road from Winterfell and Ramsay swore he would allow her time with her family, so long as she doesn’t leave him. 

Tonight was their first night and she was terrified. She made Ramsay sleep downstairs in Winterfell telling him it was too be respectful in her parents home. 

But he swore he would “fuck her again” and that he had “waited so long to do so” her skin crawled at the thought. 

He will never touch me. She swore to herself. 

She put on her pyjamas for the night in her new room with Ramsay. Trying her best to sleep so she wouldn’t have to face him tonight, she was petrified. 

An hour or so later she woke to hear him stirring in the bed beside her, climbing over her and kissing her ears and neck. She kept her eyes shut. She thought about Sandor and what he would do if he was here.. he would beat Ramsay black and blue and we would run away together.. but Sandor was gone now, my life is with Ramsay again. 

She kept her eyes shut feeling the tears battling to break free. She shook with fear begging to any gods that would hear her to make Ramsay stop. 

Any miracle will do Gods please, help me.

His hands swarmed over her body as she cried silently. He grabbed her breasts with determination and began sucking on her neck. 

He was getting irritated at her lack of response, she couldn’t believe he was even expecting her to get turned on by him. Not after all he has put her through.

“Wake up, we need too break in our new bed” he breathed against her ear, the feeling of his wet breath was making her sick. 

His hands grew more desperate at her silence and she could feel him grow angrier, it was a usual trait she was used to. 

“Sansa I know you’re awake” he said mockingly. 

“Wake up!” He barked and grabbed her face turning it sharply to face him, straddling over her and pinning her arms down with his hands. He stared at her with an evil grin as she jolted her eyes open at his force. 

“Get off me” she spat. 

“Don’t make this hard, we’ve been together for so long, don’t think me a monster” he shook his head bitterly.

“Ha!” She laughed “no, no, you’re no monster, you’re much much worse” she looked at him bravely not knowing what had come over her. 

He looked at her not knowing what to say, she never answered him back or even dared to question his wishes, but she’d grown a lot from her time at the brothel, she had seen quite a few monsters. 

He forced his lips on hers hard, as she screamed beneath him, she tried to wriggle free as he held her down and her muffled cries filled the room. 

“Get off me” she sobbed desperately, as she was unable to get him off her. He was much stronger than her. 

The door bell rang. A glimmer of hope flashed in her mind, 

He groaned enraged. “Stay here” he pointed a finger at her as she lay distressed. 

Ramsay went to get the door and locked her in the room. She could hear him talking. The conversation sounded serious, it was a man all she could hear was the mumbling. Something was annoying Ramsay..

She ran to the window, to find a way out, she could climb down safely enough from up here, but Sandor would get hurt if I leave.

She was distraught, she couldn’t stay here, he’s going to hurt me, but I can’t let them hurt Sandor either. 

My father will help me I just need to get out of here! I’ll run home and tell my family and we can sort something out and get in contact with Sandor. It will be okay. If I stay here he’ll hurt me everyday and every night. 

She opened the window as fast but as quiet as she could, it was dark and rainy outside, but that was the least of her worries.

She jumped onto the little roof bellow and down into the garden at the side of the house, slipping onto the grass, her white pyjamas now covered in mud, she made a run for it barley able to see a thing with the rain lashing down on her. 

She could see Petyr’s cars from the brothel parked out front, and Ramsay in deep discussion with Petyr himself. Both looking extremely tense. She was truly terrified now, what are they planning? she was not safe here. 

She stood up and made a run for it down the country lane, it was a 10 minute run to her home, she ran and ran and cried frantically trying to catch her breath. 

She felt like she was about to pass out with fear, looking back she saw him running up to get her in the distance. 

She screamed a death like scream as she tried her hardest to keep going but she was out of breath and still had a long enough way to go. 

Her slippers were drenched and she was covered in mud, struggling to keep her stamina up now. She could hear his demanding footsteps on her tail now. 

She gave in and flopped her self at the side of the road on the grass. “Just take me! Just kill me!” She screamed up to the sky, throwing her drenched body against the swampy grass and drowning in the tears and rain. 

Then she felt someone grab her by the waist and lifting him up. 

You’re alright Littlebird” a sweet familiar voice sang.

“Sandor!” She snapped her eyes open and frowned her face at him in confusion. “Why are you here?” 

“You’re mother let slip I was staying at a hotel down the road and Ramsay found me, so he got Petyr to hold me hostage, but you know me girl, I’m a big old strong fucker, of course I got myself out” he laughed looking down at her and wiping the rain from her face. 

“Sandor you have no idea how happy I am to see you” she hugged him tight. 

“Yeah I’m lucky to have found you before they would have, now we’ve got to get out of here” he urged. 

“My home is straight ahead from here! My father will keep up safe in the estate.” 

“Okay lets go” he ran back to Sansas house. He could hear shouts, and knew they were spotted. 

The house was now in sight Sansa cling onto Sandor shivering in her wet clothes. He ran up the lane and set her on the porch, and she banged at the doors. 

“Sansa?” Arya came to the door, “why are you all wet, who’s he?” 

“This is Sandor, please let us in Arya. Ramsay is after me and Petyr is with him we need in now!”

“Alright, alright come in” she moaned. 

“Dad!” Sansa called in distress. 

“What’s going on?” Her father called walking in with her confused mother by his side. 

“Ramsay is after me, and he’s going to come here with Petyr please do something, he can’t take me back there” she cried. 

“Take you back where? What is this all about?” Her mother tutted. 

Sandor stepped in as Sansa was clearly going to have a panic attack at this stage. “Ramsay and Petyr are pals they’ll bring Sansa back to his brothel to work and you won’t be seeing her again” 

“What? A brothel?” Her dad looked at her with wide eyes. 

“I didn’t want to tell you” she turned to Arya who comforted her. 

“That’s where I met Sansa I was the door man there and I brought her home, but she seemed to have gone back to Ramsay..” Sandor looked puzzled at her choices. 

She looked at Sandor “I only did it because he said he’d hurt you if I didn’t get back with him.. and look they did get you anyway” 

“Right, well he won’t be getting you again, he’ll be sorry for this” Ned shook his head and went out to the front garden waiting for the pair to show up. 

“I should go with him, they won’t be near you again little bird you’re back home and safe now” Sandor smiled and strode out along with Ned. 

She panicked as she, her mother and Arya gathered by the window to watch the two men. 

The car turned up not a minute later and Petyr stepped out looking as innocent as ever, Ramsay joined him, she could see the fake innocent act they were putting on infront of her dad. 

Then she saw Sandor stand tall above the two towering intimidation over them. Petyr looked uncomfortable while Ramsay’s face turned to a scowl. Ramsay swung a punch at Sandor and Sansa gasped. 

Ned began on an un expecting Petyr. Sansa didn’t worry now as she knew Sandor and her father were strong. She could see them now worm their way back to the car covering the blood coming from their noses. 

Ned patter Sandors back as they walked back to the house. 

“I like you Sandor” Ned laughed hard as they returned into the house. 

“What happened!” Her mother asked in panic. 

“They won’t be back” Ned smiled 

“Why what did you say?” Arya raised an eyebrow, “they didn’t stay very long” 

“They we’re afraid of your old dad and my new fighting buddy Sandor here” Ned joked, he looked pleased with himself. 

Sansa stared in silence, she didn’t want to know anything the two said, please be gone and just let me move on, she wished. 

Sandor came over to her as everyone listened too Ned. “You okay girl?”

“I don’t know.. what if they be back?” She looked at him innocently. 

“I’d never, ever let them hurt you again, or they’ll end up dead” his voice sounding serious. 

“How did you get them to just go then?” 

“I’ve got a lot of shit on Petyr that could ruin his reputation, and Ramsay is just plain scared of me” 

She laughed softly, she wasn’t sure she would ever feel safe again, Ramsay was obsessed with controlling her she knew in her heart he would stop at nothing to get hold of her, but she had to try and trust that she would be safe now she was back with her loved ones. 

Later that night after her mother had made them dinner in honour of Ned and Sandors bravery, Sandor stayed and they all played board games. Sansa has never felt this happy in a long time, everyone was laughing their heads off and it all just felt right, like she had a normal life, just having Sandor here as though he were her boyfriend and part of the family.. but the realisation came over her afterwards, he wasn’t her boyfriend, she hated herself for even imagining it.

“Well I’m going to call it a night now” Ned stood from his chair after being named victor of the board game. 

“Sandor you’re more than welcome to stay in the guest room?” Her mother offered as she put a hand to his shoulder. 

“No, I’ll head home it’s a long drive and I should get started, but thank you both i had a great night.” He smiled at them as they nodded in agreement and left the room. 

“Well I’m gonna go too, I’m not sitting with you two love birds” Arya mocked and stood up.

“Love birds? Really” Sansa giggled too Sandor. 

“Yeah we weren’t flirting at all” Sandor quizzed Arya. 

“The whole day and night, every time I looked over you Sandor, you were staring at my sister like a love sick puppy...” she left the room, pleased that she made her point. 

Sandor looked red, Sansa couldn’t help but laugh, she was loving it inside. 

“So you’re gonna go?” Sansa smiled trying to cover her disappointment. 

“Yeah I thought we already had our last goodbye but I guess a second is now in order” he laughed and stood, helping her to her feet. 

“Well okay” she gave him a hug but lingered longer than she should. 

“Okay little bird, I’ll see you” he tried to leave but she held him close. 

“Sorry I’ll just miss you and I want to hug you a little more” she said muffled by his chest. “Okay I’m ready now I’ll walk you out”

The two walked towards the front door and Sansa watched him open the door. “You’re gonna be okay girl” he smiled. 

“I want you too stay with me tonight..” she blurted. 

“I shouldn’t” he looked down sadly. 

“Why not?” She asked looking up at him with annoyance. 

“I’ll just end up falling even more in love with you than I already am” 

“You’re in love with me?” She raised her eyebrows in shock. 

“I shouldn’t be.. but I am.. tonight confirmed it, sitting with your family.. I’d love to be with you in that way and annoy your sister and be best buds with your dad.. but it’s just a fantasy and I should go.” He made his way out. 

She chased behind him. “I want that too” she called. 

He stopped and turned to her “im just a reminder of that place and I’m way older than you, please Sansa I’ve already told you to find yourself.” 

“Oh who cares about finding myself. I love you too and I love you now, not in the future, now! I’m ready to be with you Sandor, you show me what true love is” 

She began crying, and he stared at her and shook his head in defeat. “Fuck it” he spat and stormed towards her and cupped his hands around her waist pulling her to him and kissing her passionately. 

The butterflies filling her stomach were overwhelming but she was so happy. 

He pulled away. “Sansa now you’re stuck with me. Is that okay?” 

“That’s all I wanted..” she giggled. 

She led him back into the house and up to her room, her mother would disapprove, but tonight was special. She led Sandor into her bed and they got under the covers and kissed each other for what felt like hours. 

“We will take it slow little bird, so you’re ready, but I can’t see myself ever walking away from you now” he pulled her close and kissed her head as she lay on his chest. 

“I know it’s crazy.. I have a lot of healing to do but, I love you Sandor, like I can’t imagine my life without you, and I know you’ll be good to me.” 

“I’ll spend the rest of my life letting you know you’re a princess, you’ll be sick of me soon enough with how good I want to treat you” he laughed. “I’m just clueless as to how anyone would hurt you, I can’t believe I get to be with you right now in your bed.. I promise you now Sansa, I will love you everyday and you’ll never know anything other than love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this story and if you enjoyed it even better! I want to thank everyone for leaving a Kudos And comments it really encourages me too keep going! Please check out my other stories, I am going too begin writing my next SanSan story, I have a couple ideas, between a Modern AU or one set in the era of Game Of Thrones? Comment and let me know what you think I should do next💖

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’m in no way a pro but I really enjoy writing these stories, so let me know if you enjoyed it!😁


End file.
